A Second Chance at Love
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean lost the love of his life. Feeling lost and alone, he doesn't believe he can love again until another person steps in and helps him. Will he love again, or will he be forever alone? Rated T for now, but could change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had this story in my head for a while and wanted to write it out. I am not a slash writer OR reader by any means, but Ambriegns is my favorite bromance. And I have read a lot of those with those two. Some great writers no doubt. So here is the first chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

The wind was clam and breezy with the sun shining nice and bright behind very few clouds. The grass surrounding Dean was as green as the everglades that blooms every year. There are flowers around the trees that are scattered around the area and even more around the black gates that marks that area with ease.

Dean sits with his legs crossed and his jacket on that loosely falls from his shoulders, revealing a black tank top underneath. He stares down, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. He ponders the last few weeks, especially the last few days. His heart being ripped to shreads with nothing holding it together. He isn't sure how he is even surviving considering he hasn't eaten or drank anything in three days. Ever since the love of his life died. BOOM...brain tumor that was too far advance to do surgery or radiation to kill it off. He just wished he could have done something sooner. Been more forceful to get it checked out. To beg, plead, dragged, SOMETHING to have made a difference between life and death. Not even three months after the tumor was found, his true love is now buried six feet under. And now Dean is left by himself, again.

"You know, you promised me that you would never leave me. You loved me. You married me. You told me everything I wanted and needed to hear. Now you left me, just like everyone else I loved left me. I should hate you, but I can't. I feel that I let you down by not making you go to the hospital when you first complained of a bad headache. Something told me that something was wrong, but I just thought it was just a normal headache and that you would get better after a bit. But you didn't. You got sicker and sicker. And I did nothing to force you to go and get it checked. If I had been, you would still be alive and I wouldn't be alone. Why do you have to leave me? WHY DID YOU FUCKING HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" He screams as he slams his fist into the soft ground of fresh laid dirt.

Tears falls down his face as he speaks. He is fighting to breathe because he doesn't know that all of a sudden, the air went thin in front of him. He, for the life of him, cannot figure out what he did that was so wrong that he can't keep people in is life. He looks up to the sky, the sun shining on his face with beads of sweat forming and mixing with the tears that continue to fall.

"Why God, have you punished me so much. Was I that awful of a person that I deserve to be hated so much? Did I not love enough when I was young? My mother was a fucking whore who didn't give a shit about me, but I still LOVED her! My so called father is dead to me since he left before I was born. And other people who I thought were my friends fucking deserted me! WHY? Why didn't you take me instead? HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD? I AM NOT FUCKING WORTH BEING HERE AND ALONE DAMMIT?"

Dean slumps back down and puts his head in his hands, letting the tears go freely and not caring who saw him or not. He was hurting, and hurting badly. It seems like everytime something good goes in his life, it ends up not lasting long because he thinks he is being punished. Three days. THREE DAYS without his love and he is lost like a child in the woods. He can't seem to find his heart anymore. Feels like he is dead inside and that he will die alone. He realizes that he is just meant to be alone.

He then looks up at the headstone. He puts his hands on it and traces the name on it. "They did a great job on your headstone baby. It really suits you, you know. I know how much you love the littlest things in life, so having a little puppy with an angel holding him suits your personality. You were always the softy of the two of us. One thing I always loved about you. The sensitive side of you to counteract the psycho side of me. We balanced out real well. No wonder we hit it off 5 years ago. Total opposites that came together as one. I never was the one who dealt with relationships, but with you, you made it worthwhile for me. You taught me that it was okay to love with your heart and soul. You made me a better person because of your love. Now that you are gone, the love I have inside myself is gone. I have no one. My heart is gone and it won't ever come back. I am done with love. It hurts too much. But know that I will always love you no matter what. But I just can't love anyone else. My love died when you died. I just can't anymore..."

Dean leaned forward and put his head on the headstone and closed his eyes. He put his arms around the stone and hugged it tightly, not wanting to let it go. He knows that if he does, it means it is all real. He doesn't want it to be real, but knows that it is. He softly kisses it and lets go to sit back down in front of it. He doesn't say a word, but puts his elbow on is legs with his hands up and his chin resting on it. He breathes in and out. After a few minutes, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He looks up and sees one of his best friends in the world, Roman. He smiles weakly before looking back to the headstone.

"Looks great doesn't it?" he asked non chalantly.

"It sure does Dean," he replies as he squats down next to Dean.

"It doesn't feel real, you know? It feels like a nightmare that I can't wake up from." he says sadly.

"I know it does Dean, but I don't know what that is like honestly. I have never been in love like you have. But I do know that I am here if you need me for anything. Just know that you aren't alone in this." He stated as he wraps his arms around Dean's shoulder.

"That is just it Ro, I am alone. More alone that I have ever felt. Even with my fucking slut of a mother I didn't feel this alone! Why does this has to happen to me? ME?" he asked louder than intended.

Roman lets Dean go and puts his hands on his legs. "I don't have an answer for that Dean, all I can say is that I am still here. I haven't gone anywhere. You can count on me to be here for you for whatever you need." He said softly.

Dean looks over at his best friend, Roman. They have been friends for about 10 years. They have been since high school and college. They both own a business together in construction. The one person who literally stood by him in EVERYthing he ever did that was stupid and naive. Then when he met the love of his life, Roman graciously stepped aside so that he could be happy in love. No matter what, Dean and Roman were like brothers. Couldn't be any closer than that.

"I know Roman, and I appreicate that more than you know, but it just isn't the same. My heart just isn't the same anymore. It hurts too much now." he said as he looks away, not wanting to see the hurt in Roman's eyes when he said those words. He hasn't meant to hurt him, but he was being honest wtih himself. This death has really tore him up.

Roman gets up, "I'll be at the car waiting when you are done." he said in a monotoned voice. Before Dean could respond, he turns around and leaves Dean alone.

Dean closes his eyes and tears falls again. "I hadn't meant to hurt him like that, I just can't love anyone right now. It fucking hurts like a motherfucker."

He sits there for a few more minutes before getting up and stretching his legs. He squats back down and touches the headstone once more. "I love you baby, so much. I miss you more than you know. It just isn't the same without you here with me, but I know I need to let go and keep you in what is left of my heart. You will always be in my heart and soul. I am gonna go now and go home, without you, for the first time in 5 years. I hope you will watch over me, cause I am gonna need it more than you know."

He bends over and kisses the headstone one more time before leaning his forehead on it. "I love you Seth, don't you ever forget that."

He stands back up and turns to walk away. He stops and looks back on last time and sees a butterfly land on top of it. It was his favorite living creature in the world. He smiles softly before turning back around and headed to the waiting car.

**A/N: okay, what did you all think? Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites! Glad to see you all are enjoying this! :)**

Dean downs another shot of whiskey down his already numbed throat. He is doing everything he can to drown any pain he feels at the moment. Losing Seth three days ago has the last straw for him. It seems that no matter what, or who, he loses them. Sitting at his grave earlier in the day made it a reality that again, he is alone. Maybe that is what he truly deserves, to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Another one Damien. I need another shot," he slurs as he flips the latest glass over.

"I think you have had enough Dean. You are gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up dude," he replies as he takes the empty shot glasses that Dean has amassed in a short amount of time.

"I don't fucking care Damien! I want another shot, NOW!" he screams as he slams his fist down, making Damien jump a little.

Damien pours one more shot and slides it in front of him. "That is the last one for the night Dean, I am shutting you down now. If you are gonna throw shit around, then do it outside as I don't have time for this. I am sorry for your loss man, I really am, as Seth was a pretty awesome guy, but I can't let you drink yourself to death."

"You the fuck ask you to care? Huh? I didn't ask for your inspiration and don't EVER mention his name again. EVER!" he said as he downed the shot in front of him.

Damien shrugs, "Whatever man, but I am calling Roman, you need to get your ass home and sleep this off. You are too out of it to drive home and I'll be damned if your accident is gonna fall on my head." He said as he picks up the phone and dials Roman's number.

"What the fuck ever Damien, I will do the what the fuck I want, whenever I want!" he yelled as Damien waits for the phone to ring on the other end.

"Roman? It's Damien here at the Rusty Anchor"

_"Hey Damien, what can I do for you at this late of an hour?"_

"Hey, sorry for calling so late, I need you to come and get Dean here. He is really out of it and I can't serve him anymore alcohol. I am afraid he is really gonna hurt himself and I don't want to throw him in jail, considering the last few days. Can you come and get him?"

_"Sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Thanks for calling me and giving me the heads up man."_

"No problem, I will keep an eye on him until you get here."

_"Okay, see you in a bit, bye"_

"Bye" and Damien hangs up, still watching Dean as he lights up a cigarette.

"Roman is on his way to come and take you home Dean. You need to sleep this off and hopefully you will feel better in the morning."

Dean looks up at him with his bloodshot eyes that flashes with rage and anger. Before Damien could react, he flew across the bar and attacked him with his fists.

"DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO OR NOT TO DO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL NOT FEEL BETTER IN THE MORNING YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" he screamed as he continues to hit Damien, causing him to yell out for his men.

Damien's bouncers, Ryback and Rusev, came running around to pull Dean off of Damien. Dean is breathing hard with so much anger in his eyes that it took both of them to hold him back while Damien, who is still on the floor with blood on his lips and nose, struggles to get up.

"Ryback, Rusev, take him outside and stand there until Roman gets here!" he orders as he wipes his nose and mouth with the towel he grabbed by the ice machine. "And Dean, I don't want to see your ass in here until you learn to control your fucking temper! You got me asshole?" he spat as he turns around and puts ice in his towel to put to his face.

Both men drags Dean, whose adreline as now wore off, outside just in time to see Roman pull up to the door. He opens it up and heads over to Dean and the bouncers.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked as Dean is released to him.

"He attacked Damien and now he isn't allowed back here until his temper is in check. Damien has a busted lip and a bloody nose on account of it." replied Ryback as Rusev heads back inside.

Roman sighs as he takes a heavy Dean from Ryback. "Thanks dude and let Damien know that I will keep him away from here for a while. And that I am sorry that he got hurt. Tell him to come by the office on Monday and I will compensate anything that got broken, okay?"

"Okay, and please take care of him, I know he lost Seth and that is why he is on a downward spiral, but he also needs to know that he can't destroy everything in his path. I don't want to see him in jail for his actions. Whether he knows this or not, he is a pretty decent guy and I would hate to see him out of control." he said in a sincere voice.

Roman shakes his hands and then lifts Dean to his car and to his apartment.

Roman opens the door to Dean's apartment as he carries him over his shoulders. He drops the keys on the table by the front door as he closes it and locks the deadbolts. He then takes him to his bedroom the plops him down on his back. He took his jacket off along with his shoes and just left him there with a blanket over him. He then sat down in the chair in the corner and watched him silently.

In the 10 years he has known Dean, this is the worse he has seen him. Not even when his shit whore of a mother died, he didn't act this way. But when Seth passed away in Dean's arms three days ago, that was the end of it. He watched as Dean cradled his head with tears falling telling him to not leave him. It was the hardest scene he witness in their friendship. Dean loved Seth, more than he is willing to admit. There were times he was jealous of their love, because they fit each other perfectly. But for the most part, he was really happy for them and hoped that they were together forever.

But, that wasn't meant to be. Three months ago, he was diagnosed with advance brain tumor that was too large to removed. He didn't want radation treatments as it wasn't 100% that it would be gone. Instead, he wanted to enjoy his time with Dean and being the gentleman that he was, Roman stepped aside and let them be together while he took care of the business. He didn't want Dean to have any regrets of not spending every waking moment with Seth.

Dean's thrashing brought Roman out of his thoughts as he runs to his side. "Dean, its okay, I am here for you. It's okay, it's okay..." he said softly as he caresses Dean's head to calm him down. Listening to him whimper tore at him. He knows that he will never get over Seth's death, but he hopes that he knows that he will be there for him if he needs him.

Roman takes off his shoes and slides next to Dean and cradles him. He instantly starts to relax and normal breathing returns. Roman notices that this seems to be the calming effect that Seth use to do. Not that he is taking his place by any means, but just wants to let Dean know that it's okay to just sleep. He leans back on the headboard and closes his eyes.

The next morning, Dean wakes up to arms wrapped around him. He looks up, thinking its Seth, and sees Roman instead. He jolts up, waking and startling Roman, "What the FUCK are you doing here? In my BEDROOM of all places?" He screams as he jumps out of beds pacing back and forth.

"I brought you home last night from the bar. You were passed out and thought you needed company. You started thrashing around so I got into bed next to you to calm you down." he growled as he got up and walked over to the chair. He sat down and put his shoes on.

"I thought you may have needed someone right now so I was there for you." as he got up and put his jacket on.

"I don't fucking need you Roman, or anybody else for that matter. So please stay out of my business and my fucking life. You aren't Seth, and never will be Seth. So don't think you can replace him you fucking asshole. " he said in a low toned voice.

Roman looked at him in shocked for a moment. Then cleared his voice to speak, still hurting from his statements.

"I know I am not Seth, nor have I ever look at replacing him. But I thought you needed a friend right now. As soon as I laid next to you, you calmed down. There is nothing but good intentions from me. You don't need to be alone Dean." he said as he stands eye to eye with Dean, who has now stopped in his place.

"I want to be fucking alone Roman, and I don't fucking need a friend right now. I just want Seth back, my baby boy, not you!"

Roman flinched at his words, yes, he is in mourning, but his words still hurts his heart. But he says nothing.

"I fucking hate you Roman, right now, I wish you were dead, and Seth was here. I want you out of here, NOW?" he screamed as he got closer to Roman.

Roman looks down, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He turns around and reaches for the doorknob. He closes his eyes and opens them again. Without looking back, he softly whispers, "I love you Dean, always remember that."

Then he goes out and closes the door behind him, leaving Dean all alone. He falls to his knees and puts his head in is hands and cries hard. He hurt the one person that was left in his life. He hadn't meant to hurt Roman, but his heart hurts for his love. He then stands up and screams loudly as he starts to destroy everything in his path.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the interest in this story, hope it lives up to your expectations! Hope you will leave a review so I know how I am doing! :)**

_Two weeks later:_

Dean shows up for work after two weeks of intense mourning of Seth. He felt really bad when he last saw Roman and it hurt him to know that he told him he wished him dead instead of Seth. He totally regrets that ever coming out of his mouth knowing that is his best friend since high school. Roman never did anything to make him feel like shit, but yet, in the midst of everything, he hurt the one person who really gave a damn about him besides Seth. He knows he needs to make up for it. He hasn't even heard or seen Roman since that fateful day that he came over to make sure he was okay. Not even a phone call, text, facebook, nothing. Not that he blames him, but he just hopes that he forgives him.

Walking into R&D Construction, he is greeted by their secretary, Emma, who has been working for them for the past three years. She is a blond, bubbly young woman who does her job very well. Hiring her out of school was the best decision they made.

"Hey Emma," Dean said as he approaches the desk.

"Hi Dean! How are you feeling?" she asked warily, not sure what to expect.

"Doing better than I normally do actually. Is Roman in the office by chance?"

"Yeah, he is doing some paperwork from last week's job he did for Jerry Lawler's cafe down the street."

"Okay, I'll go in and see what needs to be done, thank," he said as he winks at Emma as he heads to the back office.

Dean stops at Roman's office, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" he shouted as Dean opens the door slowly. He peeks in and sees Roman engrossed in paperwork and a calulator that he doesn't see him walk in.

Clearing his throat, Dean steps in as Roman looks up to see who it is. Roman stares for a moment before looking back down, leaving Dean feeling like shit. He misses his best friend.

"Hey Ro..." he softly says as he walks up to the desk and sits down at the chair in front of Roman.

"Hi" said Roman in a flat tone, not looking back up to Dean.

"Can we talk, please?" he asked in a childlike voice that would make Roman usually melt away his anger.

"I'm busy Dean, no time right now. Besides, you can't talk to a dead man anyways," he spoke hastily as Dean gets hit hard with his words. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"I deserve that Roman, I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am for saying that to you. You are my best friend in the whole world. The only one that gave a damn about me for a long time. I know I can't take those awful words back, but I want my friend back. Please..." he begged as he talks to Roman.

Roman still doesn't look up as he hears those words... he knows he was mourning the death of his lover, but it doesn't make it right that he said it. He hurt for a long time after that. His heart literally started dying inside as he kept hearing those awful words he said.

Dean leans forward as Roman continues to do accounting on the Lawler paperwork. He places his hands on top of the calulator to stop him for a moment.

"Look at me Roman, please just look at me," he pleaded as he fights back the tears that threatens to fall.

Sighing, Roman leans back in his chair and puts one arm across his stomach and his other one on top of his arm with his hand under his chin. "I'm listening, say what you got to say so I can get back to doing what needs to be done."

Roman's voice sent a cold chill up Dean's back. He knows that has been hurting him for the last couple of weeks. He leans back in his chair, trying to maintain his statue with him. Roman can be cold like ice when he wants to be. He was that was with him only one other time since they have known each other and it was over their senior prom. They didn't talk for two months after that, but they both swore they wouldn't go that long again without saying anything to each other. And they have kept that promise until this past couple of weeks.

"I'm waiting Dean..." was all he said.

Clearing his throat again, he spoke up, "Roman, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I have said. I was still grieving over Seth and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just didn't know how to handle it, and I still don't know how to handle it. It's been a rough and hard two weeks for me. Pushing you away was the biggest regret I have had since high school. I know you were just trying to help me, but at that time, I just couldn't deal with the fact that I was alone again. Coming home to an empty house was the hardest thing I had to deal with since losing Seth. When I wished you dead, I wasn't thinking straight. You can't honestly hold that against me since I really wasn't in my right mind. I shouldn't have said it, but I did and I can't take it back, but I wish I could. I don't want to lose you Roman, please, please forgive me for the pain I have caused you. I have already lost one person I love, I don't want to lose you too. Just please don't hate me Roman, just don't hate me."

By this time, Dean is trembling and tears started to form, while Roman still has not moved or taken his eyes of of him. Dean just laid his soul out to him and Roman hasn't said a word yet. Taking that as Roman's answer, he starts to get up.

"I guess it's over, huh? I must have been such a horrible person that you can't say anything to me. I get it, our friendship is over." he mumbles as he starts to head for the door.

"Stop" he said as Dean stop and turned around.

"Sit" was another order he told Dean as he slowly makes it back to the chair he was sitting at.

Roman hasn't moved since Dean told him his soul.

"So?" Dean asked softly.

Roman finally moves forward, rubbing his face, trying to figure out what to say or do at this moment. His heart hasn't healed from those words and he isn't sure if it can be.

"I don't hate you Dean, I could never hate you. I just don't know how this can be fixed again. Senior prom was one thing, but this was on another level. Yes, I understand that you are mourning and will be grieving for a long time. Grief has no deadline. Maybe my mistake was being there for you. Maybe I should have just left you alone to grieve. But Dean, I see my best friend in so much pain and I couldn't fix it to where you weren't alone. For the first time, I was lost in how to help deal with your pain. Yes, Seth was your love, your world, your everything, but he was my friend too. We may have not been as close as you two where, but he was my buddy and I lost him too. It wasn't just you that was grieving Dean, so was I, but I pushed that aside because I knew that you needed me to lean on. But in truth, it wasn't me you wanted, it was him. And for once, I am jealous because you had someone who loved you for YOU and didn't try to change you. Maybe I would be better off dead in your eyes, because I can't bring him back, as much as I want to, I just can't. I honestly would trade places with him if it meant that you would be happy for the rest of your life, but I can't. Maybe I shouldn't hold what you said against you, and in a way, I don't, but you meant every word and that is what hurts. I spent the last two weeks in a numb feeling because I can't afford to lose money on different jobs that I have to do. If you need more time off, then take it, I can have Ryback and Curtis fill in for you until you are ready to come back on board."

Dean stood there, stunned at what Roman had said. He gave up his own grief for his so that he wouldn't be alone. He doesn't completely hold it against him, but it hurt him. Like a cut that is so deep that it may never heal right. At least he doesn't hate him, but it looks as if their friendship is done though.

"So I guess there is no coming back from this, is there?" he asked as he gets up again.

"I never said our friendship was done Dean, I am just saying that it may never be the same as it was before. I love you Dean, I always will, but I am gonna need time from this, as you will need time to still grieve. Now, I really need to get back to this invoice. Jerry says he needs the total by the end of the day. Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

Dean shakes his head no as he head to the door.

"Okay, well, I will talk to you later when things are so hectic." he replies as he looks back down to the invoice in question.

Dean opens the door and walk out and closes the door again. He leans back against the door as tears starts to slowly fall down his cheeks. He feels like he has lost everything that meant everything to him in one fell swoop.

He wipes his eyes, puts on his sunglasses and heads out the door, knowing there is nothing that is waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Roman, after Dean leaves, lets tears build up as he leans back in his chair. He hadn't mean to be harsh, but it had been building up for the last two weeks and he needed to get it off his chest. Truth is, he misses Dean, so much that it hurts to admit that he still needs him in his life. Why can't he just admit that he forgives him and let it go?

He rubs his eyes clear and heads back to his paperwork. He is determined to get what he needs done, done.

A few hours later, after everyone left for the day, Roman was just finishing up the last of the invoice that he needed to send out. He hears a knock, and thinking it is one of the guys that forgot something, he gets up and opens it. His eyes get wide as he sees who it is.

"This is a present for you Roman, enjoy it" the voice said, as he hears a shot.

He looks down and sees red on his chest. He looks up and sees him smirks as he falls down and falls into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the interest in this story! I'm really loving this story so far and hope that it has captured your attention! Please read and leave reviews! :)**

Dean is racing down the main road trying to get to the hospital. He recieved a call 10 minutes prior that Roman had been shot at work and the prognosis is not looking good. Emma came back by the office to get a file she left behind and noticed that Roman's car was still there. She goes to unlock the door and notices and it was already unlock which was unusual. Whenever Roman was by himself, he always locked the door for safety reason. Holding her phone to her chest, she slowly opens it and walks in, calling out for him. When she didn't get a response, she walked in the back and saw a sight that would forever be inked in her mind. Roman laying there, bleeding from his chest, calls 911, screaming for them to come and save him. He was like a big brother to her and she can't lose him.

Once the ambalance got there, it was a rush against time as it wasn't known at that time how long he had been there. They asked Emma if there was any one who can vouch for Roman as his next of kin, she said Dean Ambrose, which leads to this now.

"Please no, please no, I can NOT lose Roman! I just CAN'T!" he screamed to himself in the car as he races to the hospital where Roman was taken. "I can't lose him at all, I lost Seth, how the hell am I gonna survive if he doesn't make it?" he asked himself as he fights tears coming down his face. His nightmare was coming true, him wishing Roman was dead is starting to come true and now he has to stop that from happening.

He makes it to the hospital and slams on the brakes in front of the ER. He races to the front desk and sees two nurses.

"Where can I find Roman Reigns? I got a call about 10 minutes ago stating he was here!" he asked impatiently.

"Are you related to Mr. Reigns, sir?" she asked non chanlantly.

"No, but I am listed as his next of kin Dean Ambrose, so cut the bullshit and tell me where he is!" his voice louder than intended.

The nurse looks up stunned at his outburst, but quickly recovers. "Sorry sir, they have him up on the third floor, prepping him for surgery. Just go down the hallway to the elevator on your left and go up there. The doctor will talk to you then."

He then turns before the nurse could point and headed where he needed to go.

Dean walks out of the elevator onto the third floor and walks over to the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" The secetary asked politely.

"Yes, Roman Reigns was brought in and I received a call stating he was here. I need to find him, please..." he begged as the she looks on sympathically.

"Are you kin to him?"

Dean looking his the lady's name tag, responded.

"Sarah, No, but I am listed as his next of kin, Dean Ambrose is the name, please, I just need to see if he okay, please, I am begging you , I need to see him..." he pleaded in tears knowing that he may have been too late.

Sarah nods sympathically and picks up the phone. "I'm calling Dr. Andrews to have him come out here and talk to you. He is the one that will explain to you what needs to be done, okay?"

"Yes, please, just hurry..."

5 minutes later, Dr. Andrews comes out of the double doors and spots Dean, who is pacing back and forth, trying to calm down when he spots the doctor. He instantly stops and watch him come up to him.

"Dean Ambrose?"

"That's me, please...is Roman okay?" he spoke softly, afraid of what is next to come.

"He is being prepped for surgery. He has a gunshot wound to the chest that missed his heart by milliters. I need to get the bullet out so that it doesn't interfer with his blood flow to his heart. I'm not gonna lie, he has about a 30% chance of surviving right now as he lost a lot of blood. We are doing everything we can to make sure he makes it, but I want you to be prepared either way. The surgery will take about 6 hours as it is extremely delicate matter for him. When he comes out of surgery, he will be in a medically induced coma until his body heals and to check and make sure that everything went according to plan. Once the surgery is done, I will come out and talk to you about what to do next as they get him situated in a room of his own. But warning, you may not like what you see."

Dean sits down and puts his head in his hands as the doctor reached over and pats him on the shoulder. "I am praying that he pulls through Mr. Ambrose, I think you need to have someone here with you, is there anyone we can call for you?"

Dean looks up to Dr. Andrews, "No, thanks, just save him please, he is the only one left in my life, I can't lose him. Please save my best friend, please..." he says as tears starts to fall down his face.

"We are gonna do everything we can for Mr. Reigns. Pray for him and I will see you when we get done, okay? Don't give up hope, I have seen worse cases than this, so I know deep down, he will make it, but that is a personally standpoint, not professionally." he gently smiles as he turns to head back in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey buddy, you know you don't belong here for a long while, you do know that, right?" said a familiar voice.

"Se...Seth? Is that you? Where am I?" Roman asked.

"Yes, it's me, and you are where you are NOT suppose to be. You are suppose to be helping Dean, not try to be here with me," he smirks playfully.

"I know, but he doesn't need my help Seth, he told me he wanted me dead and you be there with him instead. Being here sounds like a good idea really."

"Why would you say you belong here Roman, because of one stupid thing he said to you? He was lashing out because I can't be with him anymore. Yes, what he said was wrong, but you have to realize that other than you, I was the only other constant thing in his life. I didn't have a choice to stay, it was my time to go so I had to go. But you, you still have a long ways to go my friend. And you need to be there for Dean. He needs you, more than he is willing to admit right now. I watched him for those two weeks, and it was rough to watch. But he also knew that he needed to live again so that he can love again. I want him to move on from me and love again. I will always be there for him, watching over him, but he needs you. He loves you Roman, more that you will ever know."

"Loves me? But he had you for the last five years. You two were so happy together. Yes, I will say I was jealous at times, but I knew that you two were meant to be. He hadn't been that happy for as long as I have known him. I stepped aside so that you two can have the life you two were suppose to have. I know I was hard on Dean, I guess those words hurt worse than it should. I told him I would have been glad to change places with you if I could. Then he could be happy for the rest of his life. That was what I have always wanted, was him to be happy."

"But don't you see Roman, you do make him happy. There are a lot of things you don't know about because you are listening to them. Yes, we were happy and in love, but Roman, his heart was always with you. You been there for him far more than I ever was. I was the one that was jealous at times because he would talk about you all the time. I always knew how he felt about you, but I also knew how he felt about me. I loved him so much, he was my world Roman, I never meant a man like him. But his heart had always belonged to you. Whether you know this or not, you were the one he loved more than anything. That is what made him so special, he had enough love for the both of us. I want you to be patient with him Roman, he needs you, more now than ever. You leave, it will kill him for sure."

Roman stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Dean loves him? Seth was jealous of him? This was too much for him at the moment.

"Roman, trust me, it will be okay. I know it is a lot to take in, but know that it will be okay. Dean needs you, go to him. Be the one he needs to lean on. I will be okay, hell, I am more than okay. I am pain free and more alive than before. I will be watching over him and you. Give him my love, tell him Brown Eyes love him."

Roman looks at him funny.

"That was his nickname to me. Only him and I knew, and now you. It isn't your time and now it time for you to heal for him. Oh, and don't worry, the one that shot you? Will be found soon, bet on that." he winked as he starts to disappear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_6 hours later:_

Dr. Andrews comes out of surgery doors in his scrubs. He just got done operating on Roman, who seems to be holding his own for now.

"Dean?" he called out. Dean looks up and runs to him.

"How is he Doc, please tell me how he is doing?" he asked pleadingly.

"He made it out of surgery, but the next 72 hours are gonna be cruical for him. He is in ICU for a little bit until they get his room ready and then we will have him in his own room. He will be in a coma for that allotted time, so don't be surprise when you see him that he doesn't look the same. He almost didn't make it during surgery as the bullet was literally a half of a milliter from his heart. It was tricky trying to remove it, but we managed to without a lot of problems."

"When can I see him?"

"In about an hour, we have to monitor him in recovery to make sure there no complications. If nothing arises, then we will move him to his own room, which will be on the fourth floor, above us and he will have around the clock care. But once he is in his own room, I can set you up with a cot so that you can be in there with him if you want to."

"Thank you Dr Andrews, for everything. I don't want to leave him, so yes, I will take a cot in his room." he whispered softly, trying not to break down.

Dr. Andrews smiles and puts his hands on Dean's shoulder. "He is a tough one. I have a good feeling he will pull through. Just be patient with him, okay?"

Dean nods and smiles warily. "I will, I promise," was all he said to him. Dr Andrews nods and then turns to heads back to where Roman is.

Dean sits in his chair until they come to get him. He thanks God for not taking Roman from him. He knows he would not have survive without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hope ya'll are enjoying the story, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I see most of you lurking, so please don't be afraid to leave a review, I promise, I don't bite! :)**

About an hour or so later, Dean was lead up to Roman's room by the head nurse, Natalya. She was a stocky young blond with a no bullshit attitude so he knew that Roman would be taken care of well. Her assistant, AJ, was with her.

"Okay Dean, I am sure Dr. Andrews told you what to expect when you see him. He is in a coma for the next 72 hours so that he can start healing and not be stressed out. He can still hear you so you talk to him as much as you can to get him familiar with your voice again. We also have a cot that is set up beside his bed so that you can sleep next to him at night. My only policy I have is that you do NOT get on that bed with him. Any movement you cause could put him in jeopardy, but you can sit beside him and hold his hands and touch him. Just be careful of his chest, its hands off until it starts healing and the stitches comes off. Is that understood?" she asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for looking over him. But I will say that I am scared of what he is gonna look like, or how I am gonna react." he replies nervously.

"Well, AJ and I are right here with you if you have any problems or questions."

Dean nods as they come to his door which is Room 458. He stops, takes a deep breathe and looks at both Natalya and AJ. They both smile and nod as he puts his hand on the door.

Once he opens it, he walks inside and is taken back of what he sees. There lies Roman, with tubes coming out of his nose, oxygen tube and mask over his mouth, IV tubes and blood transfusion tubes on his arms. He is hooked up to numerous machines to check his heart, vitals and breathing. This was almost too much to take in. Even with Seth wasn't this much. Then he looks at his chest, and about dropped if it hadn't been for Natalya. There was heart attachments and tubes on his beautiful chest that is now gonna be scarred for life. He sees how big those bandages are which covered damn near his whole chest. It is hooked to a EKG machine to monitor his heartbeat.

"Its okay Dean, it looks worse than it looks, but I assure you, he will be okay. The scar won't be but about 5 inches long and within a few months, it won't hardly show."

"But..but these machines, is he on life support?" Dean asked as tears slowly falls down his face.

"For now, he can't breathe on his own so that is why he has an oxygen mask over his mouth, so that fresh air can breath into his lungs and keep his heart going. Once he wakes up, we should be able to take that off, but until then, he needs it."

Dean then starts to walk as Natalya releases him over to Roman's bedside. AJ grabs him a chair so that he can sit down next to him. He whispers 'thank you' and she nods as she goes back over to Natalya.

"I am gonna go and do my rounds. AJ will be just outside the door checking paperwork if you need anything. I'll be back in about an hour to check his vitals and to see how you are doing, okay?"

Dean looks up and smiles softly and nods as both nurses turn and walk out the door, leaving him alone with his best friend.

Dean takes Roman's hand in his hands and bring them up to his face. He closes his eyes, letting tears fall more as he leans into his hand. "I am so sorry Roman, I shouldn't have left you there tonight, I should have fought with you and stayed around to help out, but instead, I was a coward and left things undone. Then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be here. I didn't mean for you to take what I said literally Rome, but you need to come out of this and just hit me as hard as you want to. But please, don't leave me Roman, I can't afford to lose you. I need you now more than ever. Please, come back to me, don't go."

By this time, Dean is practically sobbing, he knows that at any time, Roman can die and he would have no one. He knows that deep down, he will lose it for good if he doesn't make it.

Wiping his eyes while holding Roman's hand, he looks at Roman, taking his other hand and gently caressing his face. He gets up just enough to reach over and place a sweet kiss on is forehead, since that is the only place that isn't covered by anything.

"Roman, I promise you, I will get the son of a bitch that did this to you. I don't care how long it takes me, if you don't make it because of that piece of shit, I swear, there will be nothing to stop me from killing him slowly. I will have nothing to lose by then. But I know that you will make it, you won't leave me even if I have been an asshole to you, but you have to swear that you will kick my ass if I do anything stupid to you, you have my permission. But for now, I need to see those grey eyes of yours. Please, I need to see them again."

Dean's phone vibrates, startling him for a moment, he takes it out of his pocket and sees that it is Emma.

"I will be right over here Roman, I am not leaving you" he says as he kisses Roman's hand softly before putting it down next to his body.

He gets up and answers the phone, "Hey Emma.."

_"Hey Dean, how is Roman, please tell me he made it"_ she asked in a shaky voice.

"They got him out of surgery about an hour ago and he barely made it through that. He is in a coma for the next 72 hours so its going to be crucial until then. They barely missed his heart Emma, I am glad you found him when you did. Thank you"

_"Don't thank me Dean, I didn't do anything a normal person wouldn't have done, he is like a big brother to me so this hits home. I am just glad that I forgot a file, but I am scared that they are gonna come back to finish the job."_

"Let them try to do that..." he said in a frightening tone, and as he was talking, he just thought of something. "Hey, do we still have hidden security cameras outside Roman's and my office going?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I need to see if they recorded tonight's events. If it did, then I can see those bastards that tried to kill him. Think you can check it out tomorrow morning?"

_"Yes, I sure can, I forgot that we had them taping continueously, so they dont' record over for another 18 hours. So whomever did this, should still be on those tapes."_

"Good, dont' tell anyone as I dont' know who is involved at the moment, but if you can, be there about an hour early and see what you can find, I will come by around 9 tomorrow to have an employee's meeting and I will be stepping up in his place to finish any jobs that he had."

_"Are you sure, I can get Ryback, Curtis and Cody to step in if need be. They are almost done with the gym that is owned by Punk and Cena."_

"No, I will have them finish their job and then they can start on Santino's place since he is next on the list of theirs. I will get Dustin, Adam, Bray, Jimmy and Jey to start with me on Big Show's and Jerry Lawler's businesses. But between you and me, I need to see those videos so I can figure out what to do next."

_"Okay, I will have them ready by the time you get here. Give my love to Roman and please tell him we are all praying for him to pull through. These guys are not taking it very well right now Dean, we cant lose Roman, Dean, please let him know we need him."_

"I will Emma, trust me, I can't lose him either. Let me let you go so I can be near Roman, but please, let me know if there is any problems before tomorrow morning, okay?"

_"I will, and please keep me updated on Roman."_

"I will, good night and see you in the morning."

_"See you then" _she said as she hung up the phone.

Dean hits END and then puts the phone back in his pocket. He seriously cannot wait until tomorrow morning to see how shot Roman and start planning his revenge. He knows that there will be no stopping him until they get what's coming to them.

He walks over to the bed and sits down again, grabbing his hand into his and playing with his fingers.

"You know, I just got off the phone with Emma, she told me to tell you that she loves you and that you need to make it. Same goes for me." he says as he shifts a little to get comfortable. "Roman, if you can hear me, please know that I love you. You are my best friend and the one that put up with my ass for the last 10 years. As much as I love Seth, you were the one that truly had my heart. No one could ever take away what is yours. Yes, I love Seth, he was my world, my everything, everything that I didn't deserve. But you, you have a place that can never be touched. Seth would tell me to shut up sometimes when it came to you." he chuckled. "But even he had a special place for you. He told me he thanks you everyday that you were here. Simply because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have never made it this far. I even told him about our Senior Year and why we didn't talk for two months, I thought he was gonna kick my ass. He didn't blame you one bit for what went down. But he thanks you all the time and wishes he had that bond we did."

Dean then kisses his hand and lays it down, but not letting it go.

"Just know Roman, without you, I don't exist. I love you, more than you could possibily know. So please, don't leave me. I need you so much. I need my rock, my anchor, my best friend."

He sighs as he gets up and takes his shoes and jacket off. It was pretty much night time and he need some sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

"I am gonna be right here Roman, laying down next to your bed so if you need anything, I will be here, okay?" he said as he turns the light off leaving the little light above the bed and near the machines then laying down in the cot next to him. "I love you Roman," he whispers as he takes Roman's hand again and falls into a fitful sleep.

He doesn't notice a small tear falling down Roman's face at that moment. He heard every word he said to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Dean, after saying his goodbyes to Roman for a while, went home and showered, changed clothes and got his coffee before heading out to work. Something told him he wasn't gonna like what he saw...and he couldn't have been more right.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean walked into the building at 9 AM sharp to a group of employees waiting along with Emma, who quickly nodded before anyone noticed. Dean saw and nodded with his eyes without giving anything away. Then he turned his attention his employees that showed up, with the exception of a few people, he made a mental note to find out why.

"Okay, first of all , thanks for coming in for a short noticed meeting. I called this meeting for a reason as it relates to Roman." he said with an authortive voice.

"How is Roman, Dean, and what the hell happened?" Bray asked in all seriousness.

"He is doing okay for now. He is being closely watched. Sorry that I can't give too many details Bray, but he was shot at close range and I am going to find out why. He got out of surgery yesterday and he won't be released for a while, which is why I am taking over in his place. As you know, I co own this business, but I was more of a silent partner. Roman took the vocal role with you guys. Now, since Roman isn't here at the moment, I am stepping up to the plate, so any problems that you may have, let me know. Otherwise, I am going to oversea everyone of your work. But before we start, there are some questions I need to ask all of you"

They all shake their heads as they talk over each other in agreement.

"Okay, now first thing is first, did anyone see anything suspicious yesterday either while you all were here or just before you left?"

Dustin cleared his throat as he spoke up. "I saw a black sedan yesterday parked across the street for a bit, but I didn't think nothing of it at the time, but the more I think about it, I got the feeling they were maybe staking out the place, maybe to rob?"

Dean takes out some paper and writes down what Dustin says. As he writes, he encourages him to continue. "What made you think that Dustin?"

"Well, I saw them pull up at about 11ish, just before me and the guys headed out to our job for the day. When we got back, the same car was there and that was at about 2 or 2:15. Then after that, we left for a late lunch and didn't get back until around 4."

"Who was with you yesterday?" Dean asked curiously. He needed to find out if this car is the key to what happened to Roman.

"It was Cody, Jimmy and Bray that was with me." he replied honestly. "We left with Curtis and Jey at the same time, but we didn't come back at the same time. I am not sure what time they came back."

"We got back around 3", Curtis said suddenly, as all eyes are on him at the moment, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

Dean looks over at Curtis, who was sitting next to Jey and Bray. "Was the car still there when you showed up at 3 Curtis?" Dean was pushing now for information as this could be something that cannot be missed.

"I honestly don't know Dean. I didn't really pay attention that much. We just got back from finishing up some daily work and headed to the back to clock out for the day. I'm sorry." he said sadly.

Dean continues to write down the information he got, one for him and the other for the police. He is gonna figure this out before the cops do.

"Okay guys, thanks for the information so far. If you guys remember anything else, please let me know as I am gathering all the info I need to help catch the bastard that did this to Roman."

"We will Dean, won't we guys?" said Bray in a husky voice that can prove intimadating.

All nods as they wait for Dean's instructions for the day.

"Okay, here are the job that I have listed for you all. Ryback, Curtis and Cody will be working on Cena and Punk's gym. Bray, Jey, Jimmy, Adam and Dustin, I have you all working on Big Show and Jerry Lawler's business. But I do need to know where Ryback and Adam are today as I see they are noticably not here today." Dean was not happy that two of his best guys were not in the meeting as they were contacted by him personally.

"Ryback said he was running late and Adam called and said he was sick." Curtis replied as he Ryback, and Adam are pretty close, making Dean very suspicious. But he doesn't let in on that emotion right now.

"Okay, thanks Curtis, just proceed with your assignments and I will check on those two in a bit. Thank you and you are all excused." he said. He knows something isn't right, but he can't figure out why yet.

All the men leave for their jobs leaving Dean and Emma alone at her desk.

"Okay Emma, show me what you found on those tapes," he said quietly as he saw that no one was in the building.

"Okay, I started around the time I left, which was about 5:30. He was still here in the back. I called out and told him I will see him tomorrow and he hollered back the same." Emma said as she started fast forwarding a little at a time.

"Hold it right there Emma. What or who is that?" Dean pointed to the spot where someone looks to be looking in the door.

"I'm not sure Dean, but whomever it is, seems to be looking inside through the glass door." she said as she tries to zoom in. "It looks to be a male with either a hat or a fedora on. I can't tell. Also looks to be wearing a light jacket. But other than that, I can't zoom in anymore without making it look fuzzy."

"Zoom out and see if out camera changes angles to where its from the inside looking out. Maybe we can see his face."

"I can switch to the camera from the inside, since we do have one that shoot though the door outside."

"Good, do it, I want to see whose face I am looking at." he said as he sees the video from a different view. "Okay, can you zoom in a little more?" he asked as he watches Emma click on the mouse to drag it in closer.

Once she did that, she looks at Dean, whose eyes goes wide. "Dean, are you okay? Do you know who that is?"

"No...it can't be..." he said in shock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know, we can't keep meeting like this Roman. I told you before that you don't belong here, not for a long while." Seth said as he chuckles, looking amused at the confusion on Roman's face.

"If I am not suppose to be here, then why am I here again? Apparently I am suppose to be here if I keep coming back here." He asked in frustration. He doesn't like going back and forth with his mind and body. He feels very tired.

"Because you don't know what your heart really wants. But Roman, Dean loves you, so much that he has been by your side through it all. He is even taking over at work so that you can heal and be ready when you wake up. He is trying to find out who it is that tried to kill you. When are you gonna realize that?"

"Seth, you were the one that he loved, married and was happy with. I know he loves me, but its a different kind of love."

"Are you out of your fucking mind Roman? Are you hearing yourself right now? That man has been there for you since you were brought into the hospital! He has slept in your room since yesterday after you got out of surgery. He poured his heart out to you. He told you that he loves you so much that if you die, he has nothing to live for. Damn it Roman! Just listen to your heart. Don't leave before you are ready to leave. Don't regret anything with him."

Roman looks away, tears slowly falling down his face as he listens to Seth. He is so confused. He doesn't want to leave Dean alone, but he doesn't want to suffer either. He sighs...

"Roman, look at me.." Roman obeys as he slowly looks at Seth. "Do you love him?"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Do you love him? It's a simple yes or no Roman. Do you love him?"

Roman sighs as he run his hands though his hair and back down and rubs his eyes, wiping the tears that fell a few minutes ago.

"Roman, answer me, do you love him?" Seth asked in more of an authoritive voice.

"Yes, I do love him!" he screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Then why are you making this so hard for yourself? Huh?"

"I don't know Seth...just don't know..."

"Roman, if you truly love him, then live for him. I can't love him anymore, not like he should be loved. You need to quit being so fucking selfish and LIVE for him. He needs you as you need him. Show him that you will be there for him no matter how he is. Just live for him...and for you. Now go...you need your rest as Dean will be back to see you soon. Just listen to him...I mean REALLY listen to him. Give him a reason to love again. I want him to love you. He needs a second chance to love again, and you are that one."

Before Roman could say anything, Seth disappears, with a smile on his face, leaving Roman back in the darkness that is himself in his body again.

If only he can open his eyes again...

**Hope you like the story! Leave a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates! Enjoy!**

"Who is that Dean?" Emma asked as she sees Dean's face go white.

"I don't fucking believe this! It can't be him!" Dean yelled as he slams his fist down, scaring Emma in the process.

"Who is it Dean?" she asked softly, afraid of getting any closer to him as still has not taken his eyes off the screen. Seems like the male that is in the video has changed Dean's demeanor.

"Someone I haven't seen since high school," he replied as he tries to regain his composure. "I need you to print this out for me, but tell no one about this. Matter of fact, print two copies and send me an email of this as well. Also make sure that you do NOT leave this out for anyone else to see. If this gets out, I will come after you so don't think you are safe, understand me?" he said without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Emma gulps as she speaks up, "Yes sir Dean. I will make sure that it gets put into a safe place after I do what you have asked me to do." She starts to shake at the chill that is now in the air as Dean slowly stands up, gets the paper that is printing out and looks up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Emma, and again, I do know there is video now in this place so if anything is out of place, I will know about it." With that, he turns with the paper in his hand and heads out, leaving Emma visably shaken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Boss, are you sure about this? He is gonna find out who shot Roman. Can we afford to risk us getting caught?" the voice said as a figure in a wheelchair comes in view of the man that spoke up.

"Are you questioning me boy?" the figure darkly spoke.

"No sir, my apologies. Didn't mean to speak out of tune, just a little uneasy is all boss."

"Ryback, you are working for me undercover to help me get rid of Roman. Why are you worried about Dean for?"

"Curtis called me a little bit ago and said that Dean called a meeting to let us know what was happening to Roman and that he is now taking over until Roman gets better. He is getting suspicous of what is going down."

"Don't worry about Dean, leave him to me, okay?"

Before Ryback can answer, Batista comes in, making the dark figure turn around.

"What did you find out Batista?"

"I found out that Roman has survived the surgery and that he will not be released for at least two weeks. I can't believe he survived the bullet wound. I was for certain that he died on the spot." he replied as he sits down next to Ryback. "He wasn't breathing when I left him lying there on the floor bleeding out on the floor."

"Well, you fucking idiot, did you bother to check his pulse? Or did you shoot him in the head to make sure he was dead? Did you?" he screamed as both Ryback and Batista cowered down. For a man who is in a wheelchair, they were deathly afraid of him. They know not to cross him in any way shape or form.

"No..no sir, I didn't. I am so sorry for the mess man boss. Please forgive me." he said as he got down on his knees and places his head on his lap.

He rubbed his head and gently patted it. "It's okay Batista, it was just a simple mistake. I will fix it, don't you worry." Batista gets up and sits back on the couch. "Paul, hand me Julia please."

Batista heads shot up when the name Julia is mentioned. "Please sir, not Julia, anything but that!" he said in a scared voice, while Ryback scoots away as he sees what Batista is frightened about.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tolerate screw ups. Roman is alive and can identify you, which would lead to me. I just can't take that risk." he said as Paul hands him Julia. He raises it up to Batista's head as he begs for his life. "Please boss, don't kill me! I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again!"

"My apologies Batista..." and with that, a loud boom can be heard as Batista falls to the ground with a hole in his head. "Check for his pulse Ryback, now..." he said in a very low and authoritive voice.

Ryback, shaking from watching Batista get shot in front of him and keeping from vomiting, slowly slides down to where Batista is laying and feels for a pulse with his shaky hand. After not feeling a heartbeat, he looks up, nervously, "He is dead sir. No heartbeat and no pulse."

"Good, take Paul with you and bury him miles away. I don't want his body found at all or you both will be next, understand?"

"yes sir", Paul and Ryback both said in unison.

"Good, now get started" he said as he turns around and wheels himself out of the office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean paces back and forth in Roman's room, trying to calm down. He couldn't believe who he saw on the tape. Batista, the man he went to school with along with Roman and him. He hated him with a passion, especially since prom night. How he remembered that night so well...

_"Hey Roman! Are you ready? We got to get moving you slow poke!" Dean yelled as he paces back in forth waiting for Roman to come down the stairs. Tonight is prom night and he wanted to be there early to make an entrance. He was wearing a black tux with a light blue tie. His hair was slicked back to where he looked older than his 17 yrs. He wore a black and blue boutenear on his tux jacket with a diamond earring in his left ear._

_"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming! Just slow your role will you?" Roman shouted back down. Roman met Dean when they were both in 10th grade. They didn't get along at first until he saw Batista and Triple HHH roughing Dean up at the lockers by the boys restrooms. Roman went over there and literally slammed Batista into the lockers with his head. He watched him slide down and stayed there. Triple H stopped what he was doing and looked at what Roman did to Batista. He let Dean go and then went to punch Roman but he ducked and Roman landed a hard punch in the Triple H's gut. He bowled over, gasping for air as Roman then brought his knee up and got him in the nose, breaking it. After that, Triple H didn't get up._

_"Thanks..." Dean mumbled as he straightens his jacket and shirt that was wrinkled in the altercation. "You didn't have to..."_

_"I know I didn't, but I cannot stand bullies they are the biggest ones on campus here. They needed their asses kicked to let them know that there is someone else that will go toe to toe with them. Besides, even though we don't really like each other, doesn't mean that I tolerate someone getting outnumbered."_

_"I never said I didn't like you, just that I thought you were a goody two shoes."_

_"Trust me, I am not goody two shoes at all. I just don't go looking for trouble, but that doesn't mean I don't like to jump outside the box so to speak."_

_"Sure ya don't!" Dean chuckles..."But really, thanks."_

_"No problem! Let's go get something to eat, shall we?"_

_"ROMAN? LET'S GO! WE ARE RUNNING LATE!" Dean shouted as he paces back and forth. One thing about Roman, is he could be such a girl at times. All the time he spends getting ready._

_"I'M COMING DINGBAT! DAMN!" Roman shouted as he desended down the stairs, stopping Dean in his tracks. Roman's hair was actually down instead of tied back, he was wearing a dark blue tux with a powder blue tie. His boutanaire was dark blue flowers with light blue to match his outfit. Dean had to admit that he was very well put together. He knows all the ladies would be drooling when they walk in._

_"Damn Ro, you look pretty good in that suit. The girls are gonna be all over you tonight!" Dean stated as he fixes Roman's tie a little more._

_"Ha ha, hardly, but thanks, you don't look bad yourself Dean. Who knew there was a face under all that hair?" earning a hit from Dean in the arm from that comment._

_"Oh shut up dude, who would have thought you actually would let your hair down Mr Model in training?" he said as he stuck his tongue out._

_"At least the girls LOVE my hair, what does that say about yours?"_

_"That the girls love to run their hair through mine, unlike you who doesn't let ANY one touch your hair miss prissy pants!"_

_"Watch it golden boy, my hair is my temple, my life, and worth its weight in gold. Yours is just...THERE..."_

_"And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's get going before we miss our grand entrance." Dean said as he grabs the keys and headed to the door. Roman's parents are never home as they are always on business trips so this was no exception, and Dean's parents, well, they just don't even see each other at all since they have abandoned him, leaving Roman to take Dean in, making them become closer._

_"We need to see if we can send two ambulances here. This is a mess!" a voice of a cop stated as he and two others score the scene that was in front of them. One car was flipped over with four occupants, and one is knowing dead from blood from the neck, the other three are barely hanging on as they are held in by seatbelts and a smash driver door, pinning the driver's legs under the wheel._

_The other car hit a tree before landing in a ditch. The windshield was busted out but no one in the car. That is, until one cop finds two others a few feet away from the car. They both have been ejected. Dean was on his back with a cut on his head and stomach, Roman was alive, but knocked out with several cuts and bruises on his body._

_The car with the four occupants had beer cans all over them, leading police to believe they were drinking and driving and tried to avoid a head on collision by swerving to miss Dean and Roman. The one that died was the result of the crash impact and was instant. The other three were lucky, but the driver ended up having useless legs and is confide to a wheelchair. He vowed to get whomever was responsible for the crash, even though he was at fault._

_Both Dean and Roman spent the next three weeks in the hospital before they were released, and spent the next 6 months of therapy to heal both phyisically and emotionally. The problem is that Dean was driving without a license but Roman is the one that said he was driving to keep Dean out of trouble. That was the only thing that was wrong, but when he found out that the other people in the other car were drinking, that sent a rage inside him as he didn't tolerate Drinking and Driving. But from what people were saying, he was responsible for the crash, it took almost two years to clear his name and recieive a huge settlement from the city for slander and harassment. Which led both him and Dean opening a construction company of their own..._

"How am I gonna tell Roman all this? How am I gonna tell him who shot him?" Dean says to himself as he looks at the picture Emma printed out for him earlier. "This can't be happening! Just can't! I got to take care of this before Roman finds out who it was!"

"Find out who?" a whisper strained voice asked, making Dean stop dead in his track and look over...

"Roman?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dean ran over to where Roman is and gently moved the oxygen mask from his face. "Roman?" he asked excitely as it is the first time he got to see those grey eyes in three days. Three long and torturous days.

"Hi", Roman said in a whisper, trying to move his hands and arms as they are covered in IV needles and bandages.

"Hi...", Dean responded in a cracked voice, scared that he wasn't going to ever hear those words again. "I am so sorry Roman, please forgive me, please. I didn't mean anything I said to you, please don't ever leave me again." By this time, Dean laid his head down by Roman's neck and tried to fight back the tears. He thought he lost him when he was shot. It was like losing Seth all over again. He just couldn't handle losing another person so close to him.

Roman carefully lifted up his hand and gently patted Dean's head, trying to help him control his sobbing. "It's okay Dean, I promise, there is nothing to forgive, you were just hurting badly from losing Seth, so its understandable."

Dean then slowly moves his head and looks at Roman, with his eyes wet from the tears and sees the sincerity in his eyes. Roman smiles weakly as he touched his face, making Dean close his eyes as if he is relishing the touch again. He then takes his face and plants a soft kiss to the forehead. Something that he always did with Dean. It was his way of letting him know that he was always gonna be there for him, this was a reminder.

Feeling those lips on his forehead brought back a rush of emotions: happy, sad, joy, anger, but most of all, peace. It meant that Roman didn't hate him at all and that he was still there, in the flesh. "It still didn't make it better Roman, I wished you dead and out of my life, I thought the karma fairy was making a cruel joke. Thank the Lord that she didn't prevail. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it. And thankful I don't have to now." By this time, Dean was sitting on the chair next to the bed. Roman gently squeeze his hand to let him know it was okay and that he didn't hold it against him, and of course, the smile he provided damn near unbuckled him.

"I see someone is finally awake!" Natalya said as she walked in, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything between Roman and Dean. "How are you feeling Mr. Reigns?" she asked as she begins to check his vitals and IVs.

"It's Roman", he whispered scratchly, "but my throat hurts, may I have some ice please?" he politely asked as he tries to clear his throat a few times, making Dean a little jumpy.

"Yes you can," Natalya replied sweetly as she finishes checking the machine for the readings to record on his chart. "Dean, grab the ice out of that bin over by the sink and put some in a cup along with water so that it can soften the ice some and the water can be colder to help his throat some."

Dean nods as he quickly gets up and does what he is told to do. After a few minutes, he comes back and sits down as Natalya hands him a straw to put in the cup. "Just get a couple of small ones and gently put it to his lips to help moisten them up a bit and then he can open it up and let you put it in there."

Dean, again, does what he is asked and places the ice to Roman's mouth, who gladly opens it up and Dean slowly puts it in, careful to not hurt or rush it in his mouth. Roman closes his mouth and closes his eyes, relishes in the coldness that hit the inside of his mouth and the coolness gliding down his throat, making swallowing so much easier. He opens his eyes back up, staring at Dean, smiling, "Thank you Dean", he softly said as he found Dean's hand again and covers it, sending a shocking sensation up Dean's arm, which surprises both. Dean suddenly feels that he can't let him go. But at the same time, confused about what he just felt.

"Okay Roman," Natalya spoke, snapping Dean out back into reality. "All your vital signs looks good. I will let the doctor know what is going on and we will go from there. But I will say that you are staying here for about two weeks to make sure the surgery went well and that the meds are working like the are suppose to. But rest assure that I will be in here about every hour to check and make sure nothing changes and to check your IV bags, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Nurse" Roman said as he tries to raise his voice a bit more.

"Don't thank me, just doing my job, but I also need you to rest your throat, so don't talk to much too soon, okay?"

Roman nods as Natalya heads to the door to leave. She looks back and smiles as she opens it and shuts it behind her, leaving both Dean and Roman alone, at last.

Dean looks down as Roman continues to stroke his hand. "What's wrong Dean? Tell me. You were ranting to yourself about you can't have me know who shot me."

He looks up at Roman's eyes, finding life those eyes again, yet finding a little anger as well. "Roman, let me deal with this for now, I need you to heal and get better and it won't happen if I tell you. I promise that after you get out of the hospital, I will tell you. But for now, concentrate on healing and let me gather everything I need before you know, please?"

"Why can't you tell me Dean, dont' you trust me?"

Those words stabbed him in the heart that he didnt' know he felt. Dean squeezes Roman's hand as he continued to look at Roman, never taking his eyes off of him. "Of course I trust you, I just don't want a setback to your healing process. But trust me that once you do find out, there will be no stopping you, and that is what I am afraid of will happen. But for now, I just want you to focus on yourself and not anything else, please?"

Roman looked at Dean, not entirely convinced of what he said, but nevertheless, he agrees...for now. "Okay, I'll let this go, for now, but in two weeks when I get released here, you will tell me or I will make your life a living hell, capise?"

Dean nodded, not quite sure what to say, but Roman got kinda fired up there and he needs to calm him back down before he goes out of it again.

"I promise I will tell you Roman, but please, let's just change the subject and talk about something else."

Sensing how uncomfortable Dean looks, Roman agrees to change the subject. "okay, what else is new, how is the jobs going?"

"Not too bad, we almost got the gym done, that should only take a couple more weeks and it will be completed. The others are about a month a head of schedule, so things are pretty smooth at the moment."

"Did anyone skip out on their jobs today?" Roman asked as he tries to get comfortable again.

Dean stands up and helps with the pillows so that he can sit up a little better. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it, um, Ryback called in sick today, he was the only one I noticed that didn't show up."

"That is weird, he never calls in sick. I hope he is okay. He is one of our best workers we have."

"I am sure he is okay, I will call a little later on to make sure of how he is feeling. And see if he shows up tomorrow."

Roman smiles at Dean who looks down at the floor, not sure of what to say next.

"Hey, what's wrong Dean, there is something else that you aren't telling me. And don't lie to me."

Dean leans back and sighs as he rubs his face. "I don't know Ro, after finding out you were shot, I felt like my whole world was falling apart again. Felt like fucking prom night all over again. That night flashed in my head all over again. Thought I was gonna lose you again and I wasn't sure how to handle that again. I never realized just how much you really mean to me and for the way I treated you, I don't blame you for hating me. I know I would hate myself if I did that. You mean to fucking much to me Ro, so much that it hurts. Losing Seth was hard enough, but it didn't compare to how it felt when I almost lost you." By this time, he grabs Roman's hand into his, sending shockwaves again through each other.

Roman looks up at Dean, shock and not knowing what to think at the moment. Painfully swallowing, Roman spoke up, "What are you saying Dean? Losing Seth damn near killed you!"

Dean takes his other hand and gives Roman a piece of ice to help soothe is parched throat. "Yeah, and as much as I love him with all my heart, losing you doesn't even compare to that, it would have killed me, and I hope to never find that out either."

Dean lets go of Roman's hands and stands up by his cot when he realizes he revealed to much. Over the past three days, he realized deep down that he has real feelings for Roman, but it made him feel like he is cheating on Seth's memory. He doesn't want to know if Roman doesn't feel the same way, it would kill a little of what is left inside of him if he feels differently.

Roman looks at Dean with a surprise look, yeah, he always found Dean attractive, but he never made a move on him. When Seth came into the picture, yes, he was jealous of their love, but he knew Dean was happier than he ever was. If he was honest, he would go as far as having a huge crush on him, but he never said anything out of respect for Dean. So is he wondering if Dean felt the same way?

"Dean, come over here, please?" he asked as he reached out to him.

Dean, hesitant, slowly walked over and took Roman's hand into his. Roman cupping Dean's face with his other hand and brings him to where their lips almost meets, their breathing intensifying. "Tell me you don't feel it Dean?" Roman whispers as he licks his lips and stares at his lips.

Without hesitation, Dean's lips touches Roman's...


	9. Chapter 9

Instantly, Dean pulls back, leaving Roman feeling bad for what just transpired. He watched as Dean started pacing a little back and forth with his hand running through his hair.

"I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have done that. I mean, you just lost Seth barely two weeks ago. I shouldn't even be moving in on you like that. I promise, it won't happen again." Roman said as he tries to look down at his hands, feeling stupid for making a move on Dean. Especially so soon after Seth passed away. Please forgive me." He spoke so softly it was as if a feather landed, it would make a louder noise.

"No, its okay, I mean, I am just as guilty for kissing you too. So please, don't blame yourself. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I mean, shit, I don't know what I mean." Dean started rambling to himself, making Roman more nervous than he already is. He let him continue as he lays there, watching and feeling even more guilty than he already feels.

The bad thing is, is that Dean liked it. He liked the kiss from Roman. Deep down, he had always had a crush on Roman, but he never acted on it. He never knew if Roman felt the same way. Yes, they both had numerous girlfriends in the last 10 years. But it was as if they were both forcing themselves to like women. In reality, Dean was always attracted to men, Roman, on the other hand, was just attracted to Dean.

"Dean?"

Dean stopped and looks at Roman, who grey eyes pierced his soul, looked at him sadly, "I don't want this to change our friendship. I promise to not make a move on you again. It's just..."

"It's just you have had a crush on me for a while, haven't you?" Dean said as he finshed Roman's sentence.

Roman looked away, feeling embarrassed, which made Dean come over to his bedside. "Look at me Roman." Roman not looking in his direction. "Roman, please look at me." Roman looks up at Dean, whose eyes tells the story, but which one?

"Please don't be embarrassed. If anything, I kinda liked it." Dean admitting what Roman thought differently. It made Roman feel happy inside, but at the same time, kinda shocked at Dean's admission.

"Really?" Roman replied softly, not sure if Dean heard him.

"Yeah, I did." He responded as he pulled the chair up and sat next to Roman's bed. "I never knew you felt anything for me. Truth be told, I had a crush on you in high school, but never knew how you felt."

"I think I found myself attracted to you that day I stopped both Batista and Triple H from pounding your head into the lockers. But you never led on that you were into guys. I mean, I am not into guys at all, but you were different, special. But I always saw you with the girls in high school."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, the sluts of Monumental High. Those girls spread for any boys that paid the slightest attention to them. So I got laid pretty much every weekend. But it was mainly just a fuck, wasn't anything special. But none of them caught my eye like you did. Especially prom night."

By this time, Dean was blushing at the confession, not realizing that Roman was blushing as well. After a few awkward moments, Roman cleared his throat and spoke up. "Sooo, what about prom night?"

Dean cleared his throat and tried to sit comfortable, but feeling embarrassed at the same time. "Umm, well," clearing his throat again. "Well, I was gonna...whew..." Dean's hands were sweaty and he was turning red as a tomato.

"You know what, nevermind, sorry I asked, you don't have to tell me Dean if you don't want to. It was 10 yrs ago so its not a big deal."

"No, no, no, its not that. It's just I had the whole evening planned for me and you and it was going to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" Roman asked in confusion.

"Yeah, " Dean gets up and starts to walk at the end of the bed, turns around and puts his hands on the end board of the bed, and looking at Roman, chuckling like he was little kid in a candy store. "I had a hotel room booked for that night under the pretense of bringing a couple of girls up for us, but in reality, it was suppose to be for just me and you. It was going to be the night that I told you how I felt about you. It was going to be a huge chance that I was gonna take even though I knew you weren't gay in anyway. I was gonna ask you to take me that night..."

Roman's eyes got wide at that admission. To have Dean stand there and admit that he had something for him, he wasn't sure what to think. He thought he was the only one of the two that felt the way he did.

"Please say something, I feel like an idiot for spilling my guts to you right now, and not sure how you are taking all this in..." Dean looked so vulnerable as he looks at Roman, thinking something bad is gonna be said.

"Umm...wow...I am not sure what to say to that honestly."

"Oh..." as he grips the baseboard of the bed hard.

"No, it's not a bad thing, just ummm...I didn't realize that you felt that way about me."

"It doesn't matter, its water under the bridge. Things happen for a reason I guess. Just wasn't meant to be. I just felt that you should know so that you never had to question it."

"So, you don't feel that way now or did the prom night accident completely erased those feelings you had? Because I felt the electricity run through my hand when you touched me. Dont' deny that you didn't feel that either."

Dean wasn't sure how to answer that one. After the accident, he kept that to himself until now. When he met Seth, he knew that him and Roman were never destined to be together. He ended up falling for Seth, hard. Not really giving another thought of his feelings for Roman. It was like he buried them deeply.

"I honestly don't know how I feel at the moment. Yes, I liked the kiss, but it doesn't mean anything other than old best friends sharing an intimate moment for a brief time. As far as the electricity you felt? Could have been the static from the sheets."

"Dean, seriously? We just shared a kiss and just admitted our feelings somewhat to each other and you say now you don't feel anything anymore? I call bullshit!" Roman anger was starting to show and Dean needed to somehow calm him down before he rips his stitches from breathing hard.

"Roman...please understand.."

"No, I understand perfectly. Don't worry, I'll keep my distance so you don't have to wonder if I am gonna make a move on you or not. It's obivious that things between us doesn't exist anymore as you say..."

By this time, Dean walks over to Roman, leans down to his face, with his hands on each side of his face and having Roman wonder what he is gonna do next. "Really Roman? Really? Yes, you called on my bullshit, I do feel something for you asshole! Even with Seth, I still felt something for you but kept it hidden because I really did love him. A part of me will always love him, but damn it Ro...ugh you make me fucking mad sometimes!"

Roman puts up one eyebrow as he looks at Dean. After calming down somewhat, he knows how to get under his skin without even trying. But the look in his eyes was different, but wasn't sure what. "Roman, you say you want to keep your distance from me, but do you really want to do that? Can you?" Dean's nose almost touching Roman's as their breaths warms their faces. "Tell me, can you really stay away?"

"I can't, but I will if need be..." he said breathlessly as he looks into Dean's blue eyes.

"But you won't..."

Dean closes his eyes as he goes in on Roman's soft lips. Roman froze for a second before closing his eyes and letting him feel Dean's lips on his. Dean uses his tongue to seek entrance that Roman greedily lets in, exploring his mouth as their tongues clashes together. Roman's hands goes and cups Dean's face as Dean continues his assault on Roman. It was a kiss that was needy, desperate, clingy, passionate all rolled in one. It was like Dean needed to let Roman know just how he feels.

After a few minutes, they both broke their kiss to breathe again. Dean leaning his forehead on Roman's waiting for the air to circulate back into their lungs.

"I hope that answers your question Ro...on how I feel about you..."

**I know this chapter sucks...sorry...been so busy lately that I havent' been able to really write like I want to. But please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Two Weeks Later:_

"I am so damn ready to get out of this hospital room!" Roman says as his anxiety starts in. He has been ready to leave for at least a week, but Dr. Andrew wanted to make sure that the surgery and the stitches healed properly. Being poked and prodded every two hours have been a nightmare for him and he wants to get them all out and out of there.

"I know Ro, but we have to wait until Dr. Andrew to say its okay for you to be released and Nurse Natalya has to take the IV out. Be patient, okay?" Dean reponded as he touches Roman's arm and squeezes it gently, getting a smile from Roman.

"Patient is not my virtue at all at the moment. I am tired of being in this bed, I need to get out of here..." he whined as Dean leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I know baby, but just a few more minutes and then we should be able to get you out of here, okay?"

Roman reluctantly nodded as Dean smiles and sits down next to the chair by the bed. Every since they admitted their feelings for each other, they have been closer than ever before. But they have only shared sweet kisses here and there. It was something they didn't want to broadcast to anyone as it was new to them to get use too. They also want to be able to enjoy each other before they let people know what is going on. Dean has been more attentative to Roman than he has been and Roman loved it, but at the same time, he didn't like being vulnerable either. He was used to being in control and not having it at the moment as made him on edge at times.

Dean is also a man who is dominate as well. When he was with Seth, he was in control of the relationship where as Seth was more of the softy and liked being controlled. There wasn't a mean bone in his body which is why Dean was always so protective of him. No one fucked with him unless they wanted Dean to deal with, and people knew he had a temper that matched his personality.

"Okay Mr. Reigns, it seems like all the tests came back normal so we can get you ready to head out of here," Dr. Andrew stated as he came in the room with Natalya, making Roman jump a little and Dean calming him down.

"Thank you, I have been ready for a week to get out of here. Was being here that long really necessary Dr. Andrew?" Roman asked as Natalya worked to get the IV out of his arms and the plug off the EKG machine that was monitoring his heart.

"Yes Mr. Reigns, the bullet was a mere milliters away from your heart, and the surgery you had was very delicate matter. We actually almost lost you on the table, but managed to hang on for us. We wanted to take extra percautions on your health to make sure that not only did the medications work, but that your scar was healing the way it should. We didn't want to take any chances with your situation and Mr. Ambrose made us make sure that nothing went wrong."

Roman smiled at Dean as Dr. Andrews continued talking about what he needed to do and don't do. He whispered a simple "Thank you" as Dean squeezed his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Deeeeeeeeean! Why are we here, why can't we be at my place?" Roman whined as Dean helped him into his place that he shared with Seth.

"My God Roman, will you quit your bitching for one second? Damn! Your apartment isn't exactly easy to get to since you can't really walk up the stairs. You had to live in a place with no damn elevator and you live on the top floor! This place has more than enough room and easier for me to take care of you without figuring out where everything needs to go. This way, I can tend to you with no problem, so shut up for a moment!" Dean remarked as he gently set Roman down on the couch and helped him sit up more comfortable.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult..." he mumbled as he situates himself to where he is more comfortable. "Thank you for your help...", never looking at Dean.

Dean sighs...knowing that this hasn't been easy for Roman at the moment, bends down in between his legs and takes his finger to Roman's chin and lifts it up to his eyes.

"Look at me Ro," Dean says softly, making Roman look at him, "I know that it hasn't been easy for you the last couple of weeks. But let me take care of you my way. I know its hard to depend on someone else as you have always done things on your own for as long as I have known you, but you need to let me help you make it your healing easier, okay? I don't want to lose you Roman, and I almost did. I don't mean to be an asshole, but you don't make it easy at times. But then again, it's one of the things I like about you. You keep me on my toes, but in this case, just let me do this for you. Listen to both me and the Doctor's orders of resting for the next week. It is much easier to have you here where I can watch out for you then your place. Your place is small where as my place is bigger and easier to move around in without invading each other's space, okay? I already have the spare bedroom fixed up and ready to go when you got here. It also has it's own bathroom so you can have your privacy if you need it, okay?"

Roman sighs as he takes in Dean's words to heart, fighting back tears that threatens to fall down his cheeks. He hated feeling helpless, but at least it was Dean and not his parents or anyone else he didn't completely trust.

"Hey, hey, no tears baby, please? I promise that we will get through this. Just let me do this for you, okay?" Dean said as he wiped his tears. He hated Roman being so helpless, but at the same time, he was glad it was him that is taking care of him.

"Okay, your the boss.." Roman said as he manages a weak smile.

"You damn right I am the boss! Now, let's get some food and then you need to rest for a bit and no arguments, got me?"

Roman chuckles..."Okay, but only until I am completely healed, then its all off."

Dean just smiled as he got out the phone and dials the number to their favorite Chinese take out. "We'll see..." he winks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes sir, they left the hospital about an hour ago."

"Good, did they say where they were going when Roman was released?"

"I heard Roman say was going back to his place and that Dean was going to be there with Roman for at least a week to him rest."

"Very good. This will be perfect for the plan to go the way I want it to. I thank you for keeping me informed on Roman's condition as well as letting me know when Dean was there."

"That is what you wanted me to do, so I am just doing what you have asked of me."

"And you do it so well sweetheart. You follow directions better than any females I have ever encountered. Wish more women were like you."

She giggles and blushes at his words. "Thank you babe, I just want him to pay for what he did. Dean is just collacteral, but Roman needs to be out of the picture and soon."

"Patient my pet. I have already set it up to where Roman will go boom tonight. All we got to do is sit back and wait."

"Okay, I will be patient, but it won't last long. It better go right this time. We need Roman out of the picture for good and Dean needs to suffer again. He needs to pay..."

"And he will. Now, get back to work before someone finds you suspicious and I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay, see you later tonight!" and she hangs up the phone.

The man hangs up as well before looking at Paul and Ryback. "Now everything is in order? It is set to blow in 10 minutes?"

"Yes boss, we set it to go off at 10pm, like you wanted. Everything is going according to plan."

"Good, no mistakes boys, or this will be your last warning."

"Yes boss, understood." they both said as the man wheels himself out of the office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman's cell phone goes off, waking him and Dean up after falling asleep on the couch. He answers it in three rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Reigns?" the gentleman asked.

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"This is Officer Cena with the Penscola Police."

"What can I do for you Officer?" he asked which made Dean sit up and be more alert.

"Do you live at 658 Old Scander Drive Apt 68?"

"Yeah, what is this about?"

"I am sorry to say sir, but your place exploded along with other apartments in the building..."

"WHAT?" he yelled as Dean takes the phone away and starts talking.

"What is this about?"

"Mr. Reigns apartment along with a few others have exploded this evening..."

"OH MY FUCKING HEAVENS!" Dean said as he looks at Roman, who is frozen in shock.

"I am sorry to call and tell you that, but there is nothing left, we need to come by and get information if that is okay..."

"Fine, meet you in 10 minutes, and look up Mr. Ambrose for the address", he said as he hung up the phone and puts his arms around Roman, who still hasn't moved.

"I am so sorry Roman..." was all he could say at that moment before Roman let out an angry roar...


	11. Chapter 11

After talking to Officer Cena and Officer Rock, Roman argued with Dean about going by and seeing his place. He needed to see what they did and why. Dean wasn't giving in at the moment...

"Dean, I need to see my fucking place...now..." he said in a low and angry voice. This was not the time to play games, for he knew he most possibly lost everything he owned.

"Roman, please, you need to calm down, the Officers have all the information they need. You need to rest-"

"I DON'T NEED TO FUCKING REST DEAN! DAMMIT! EITHER YOU TAKE ME THERE OR I GO MYSELF, GOT THAT?" He roared, making Dean jump back. Not since the accident on prom night as he seen him this angry. And once he got to that point, there was no point of reasoning with him. Roman was breathing hard while Dean rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighs, knowing that this is a battle he wasn't gonna win this time around.

"Okay Roman, I'll take you, but please take it easy. I don't want your stitches to come updone. We need to stay calm at least. Please don't be angry with me. I am just trying to help you and to keep you from going back to the hospital." Dean says as he looks down, afraid to see Roman's eyes that were like fire.

Roman looks at Dean with hard eyes, before they soften a little. He knew he scared Dean just a moment ago. Something he doesn't like to do. He feels bad for yelling, but at the same time, he needs to see for himself that that part of his life is over...possibly for good.

Roman walks over to Dean carefully and putting his finger under his chin, making Dean look at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I am just so damn pissed because I may have lost everything I owned in my place. I know you are worried about me, thank you for that. I just need to see my place, or lack of. I am not mad at you by any means, so please forgive me for yelling at you. I promise that I will calm down more and try not to lose my temper. I am so sorry baby..." he whispers as he plants a kiss on his forehead, which was more of Dean's thing to do, but in this case, it was called for it.

Dean relished in his touch as Roman slowly kisses down from his forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks, to finally his lips. He moans as Roman's kisses become somewhat desperate, slipping his tongue out of his mouth to Dean's lips, seeking entrance, which he obliges quickly. Dean then wraps his arms around the neck of the big man to bring him closer than he already was. Roman responds by wrapping his arms around Dean's small waist. The kiss may have been a little sloppy, but they didn't care. It was a kiss that made them both weak in the knees.

Dean broke the kiss first, laying his head on Roman's chest, trying to catch his breath as Roman puts is chin on top of his head. They stayed that way for a moment, relishing each other before they headed out.

"Let's get your jacket, since its a little chilly tonight, so we can head over there. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back and you can rest for the rest of the night, Deal?"

Roman closes his eyes, afraid of what he truly going to see when he heads over there. He sighs as he breaks the hold of Dean, who looks at him with those deep blue eyes and a small smile, letting him get his jacket that was laying near by on the chair.

Dean then gently puts on Roman's jacket for him and slowly buttons him up. Roman couldn't help but close his eyes at his touch. In such a short amount of time, he has came to really enjoy his touches here and there. No, they haven't gotten farther than making out, but Dean doesn't want to rush it, which is unusual, since he likes to speed up and go straight to the point.

But with him, Dean want to go slow and easy. Losing Seth really tore him up, but also taught him to enjoy what you have now, rather than later. And he wants to enjoy Roman, all of him. Dean wants his first time with Roman to really be special, but it will have to wait for a while.

"All ready babe.." Dean said, snapping Roman back into reality. "What were you thinking about?"

Roman smiles softly and chuckled..."you and how thankfully I am for you in my life."

Dean smiles as he blushes at his words. He doesn't blush easily, but around Roman, it was hard not too. Roman always had that effect on him, just didnt' really noticed until just now.

"You are cute when you blush.." Roman said as he smiles, earning a soft slap on the shoulder.

"I do NOT do cute!" he replied as he sticks his tongue out and starts to help him to the door. "And if you tell anyone, I'll tell them about your shower ritual!"

Roman looks at him wide eyed..."You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would, Mr. Singing while using the blow dryer as a microphone!"

"Oh, you do and I will tell them about how you like to oil yourself up and act like you are Vin Diesel!"

Dean looks at him as Roman raises one eyebrow..."Yeah, now what?" he said as he stuck his tongue out.

Dean shakes his head as him and Roman head out the door to inspect the damage to Roman's apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SON OF A BITCH! CAN YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT?" he yelled as both Ryback and Paul cringed. They knew they made a costly mistake when they set the bomb off at Roman's apartment. They did everything they were suppose to, EXCEPT make sure that Roman was at home at the time of the blast. They didn't and they knew they were going to pay big time for this.

"Sorry boss, we thought-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE FUCK YOU THOUGHT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE THAT HE WAS HOME! IS THAT SO DAMN HARD TO DO? HUH?"

Both Ryback and Paul knew that their days were numbered. Both knew that no one lived if they made a minute mistake in their bosses eyes. They remembered Batista being killed over not killing Roman. What could possibly be in store for them?

"Oh, you two are in so much trouble right now. You better hope I change my mind about offing your asses right now, because you WON'T get a second chance. You had one simple, fucking job to do and you two couldn't get that right! I am gonna have to call in some massive re enforments since you two inbeciles can't get the job done."

Paul, who usually isn't afraid of the boss, now cowers in fear of what he will do. He knows that anyone who ever worked for his boss, never made it out alive. Batista, Leo Kruger, Adrian Neville, Brie and Nikki Bellas, just to name a few. His boss was not a man to be messed with, he knew that if he made it out alive, it would be by some miracle.

"You two need to get out of my face for a moment, but do not go anywhere, I do have eyes and they will tell me if you leave or not. So I suggest you don't go far as I will decide what to do with your costly mistakes. Now go..."

Both Ryback and Paul get up and head out the door, both scared and worried about their lives. Ryback heads to his room to await his fate, while Paul goes down the hallway to a den and closes the door. He sighs as he pulls out his phone and texts...

_We need to talk and ASAP, may not be here longer, so please text me back quickly_

He hits send and puts his phone in his pocket and waits for the person to answer back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma was finishing up her shower when her phone went off. She picks it up and is instantly worried. She knows she is taking a huge chance doing what she is doing, but she needs to help Dean with Roman's shooter and the reasoning. She then, after seeing the message, hits call on the number and the person picks up the phone...

"Talk to me, tell me what I need to know..." she says...

**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. Hope you are all enjoying the story! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Both Roman and Dean got back a couple of hours ago and Roman was lying in bed, depressed. He hadn't said a word when they got back from seeing his place. It was completely gone. Everything. Was gone. Everything he owned in the last 10 years plus...just gone. There was nothing left to save except one small picture of him and Dean from their high school days. But everything else, was compeletely and utterly gone.

Dean let him be by himself in his own guest room. It seems so foreign now. Nothing was his. Nothing. Not a damn thing was his. He feels nothing will ever be his again. Yes, he can start over, but why? When everything he had blew to smithereens. What's sad, is he even called his parents about what happened the last couple of weeks. Not one word back. No. A . Single. Word. That made him feel even worse. Like nothing mattered anymore. Yes, Dean was there, but in his mind, he wondered if he is only there cause he needed to be, or wanted to be.

"No, its because he wanted to be, not because he felt like he had too...right?" Roman thought as he shook his head. He knows deep down that Dean cared for him. Why else would he be this insitant on him taking care of him? "Ugh.." he thought as he gets out of bed and walks over to the window, staring out to the darkness with the bright moon shining through. For a bit, he felt so lonely, like he had no one.

But he did, he had Dean there for him. More than anyone ever has been. He couldn't be more grateful, but at the moment, he felt like his world has fallen apart. First he gets shot, then he loses his apartment, what more can go wrong? It seems like he is being punished for something and doesn't have any clue as to why. All he knows is that he wants to get person who shot him, then find out why his place exploded.

He was so in thought, that he didn't hear the door open. Dean was looking in to check on him when he saw Roman standing at the window. Not to startle him, he spoke up softly.

"Ro? Are you okay?"

Roman closes his eyes, fighting back the single tear that threatened to fall, opens them back up, still looking out the window, spoke up.

"Not really, but it's not your problem right now..." coming out a little harshly then intended, making Roman feel bad the moment he said it.

"Okay, sorry to bother you..." Dean said as he goes to shut the door.

"Dean, wait, please, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have said that, its just...I feel so alone right now with everything that has been going on. Please forgive me?" he asked in a cracked voice as he looks down, fighting back the tears that started to fall.

Dean walked over slowly to Roman and turned him to face him. Knowing Roman needed to let his emotions go, he leans in and puts his arms around him, which Roman finally let loose. He sobbed hard into Dean's chest as he grabs him to hold him tightly. Dean guides Roman over to the bed and gently sits him down as he sits down with him. He holds him tightly, letting Roman cry for as long as he needed to while fighting his own tears from falling. He knows Roman is hurting and he can't seem to help him. He feels like he is failing him in this. Like he should have protected him somehow.

"Let it all out baby. Dont' hold it in anymore. You have been though so much lately that you haven't had the chance to really conceive what happened to you." he says as he caresses his hair and shoulders as Roman sobs starts to calm down some. "I'm sorry baby, I should have protected you like you did me. Please forgive me..." he asked as he continues to hold Roman tightly, slowly rocking him back and forth.

Roman finally let his sobs subside enough to let go a little. He sat up as Dean released him, wiping his nose on his shirt. Dean reaches up with his shirt and gently wipes Roman's eyes with such softness that he didnt' think he touched him. He looked up at Dean's, whose own blue eyes showed sorrow, smiled weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You took care of me when I treated you like shit. I am the one who should be sorry..."

"Then we both are sorry. But know that I am not going anywhere. I am gonna be there for you no matter what. When I almost lost you, it was like literally losing Seth all over again. I really don't know what would have happened if you hadn't made it. You are such a huge part of my life and nothing would have mattered if you wouldn't have survived..."

Roman puts his hand on Dean's cheek, making him close his eyes at his touch. He gently takes his finger and traces his face down to his lips, which Dean opens automatically. He leans in and places his lips on Dean's, slowly slipping his tongue into Dean's hot mouth. He moans as Roman brings him in closer as he continues to ravish his mouth in desperation.

Dean brings up his hands and places them in Roman's hair, moaning into the kiss that turned hard as if it was the last thing they were doing. Sultry, sexy, desire, desperation, needy...some of the ways to describe how they were feeling now. Roman finally breaks the kiss due to oxygen and places his head on Dean's, who was also trying to breath some air back into his lungs.

Roman then takes his hands and slides them down Dean's side and grabs his shirt and slowly pulls them up. Dean tries to stop him..."Don't Dean, not now, I need you. We won't do anything strenuous, but I need to touch you, all of you...please dont' deny me this...please..." he begged as he continues to pull his shirt up and over Dean's head, after Dean lets go.

Slowly, he pushes Dean on his bed and straddles him. He carefully bends over and kisses Dean with so much passion that Dean started getting a little dizzy from the feelings. He slowly breaks away as Dean tilts his head more for access to Roman's lips. He then places the lips on his neck, slowly sucking the pulsing vein that is sticking out, making Dean groan lowly.

"Oh fuck..." was all Dean could muster out when Roman planted kisses from his neck down to his chest. Licking around the pink nipple on one side, making Dean arch back and his hands on Roman's ass, squeezing it hard, which made both of them hard.

"Fuck, fuck fuck..." as Roman continued his assault on Dean's other nipple, sending shock waves to Dean's member, making him start leaking precum. Roman sucked on each nipple, making sure they both got the same attention, all the wild, Dean was keeping from screaming his name at the ministrations that Roman was doing to him. If this is how foreplay was going to be with Roman, he couldn't even imagine how the actual sex was going to feel like when the time comes.

"Patience baby...patience..." Roman wanted to feel Dean...all of him. So he continued licking down his abs, and did he ever love his abs. Nice and muscular stomach. Like he has been working out a lot more than usual. "Ro..I dont' think I can hold out much longer. My dick is about to kill me right now..." he grasped as he started to buck up while Roman stops at his waistline, causing Dean to curse a bit.

"Fuck Ro..please, don't make me wait anymore." He begged, and he HATED begging, but Roman was driving him nuts with his lips and tongue. Even sex with Seth was never this torturous. It was great, but with Roman, it was different.

Roman chuckles as he licks his area before pulling down his shorts. He wanted to savor the taste, the touch, the smell of Dean. It was so damn intoxicating, him period. Dean was grabbing the sheets the was beside him to keep from losing it with Roman by wanting to grab his hair.

Roman slowly pulls down the shorts while Dean lifts up his ass to help him pull them off. Roman's hands feeling his legs as he finally pulling his shorts completely off, showing Dean's dick, standing proud and tall. Making Roman lick his lips in anticipation at the sight of it.

"God, so beautiful Dean, so fucking beautiful..." he said as Dean tries to find his breath after the slow and tourtous play Roman is demonstrated. He looks down just as Roman slithers up his legs with kisses, making Dean hiss at the touch.

"Ro-FUCK!" he tries to say as Roman places his tongue at the bottom of his ball and his hand wrapped around his dick, sending Dean into oblivation, cutting off all words that was wanting to come out of his mouth. He had no idea that Roman's tongue would have felt THAT good on him. No way would he traded his time with Seth, but deep down, he wished he would have tried with Roman sooner. But he is glad that he waited, he could appreicate him more for it.

After licking his balls and tugging on it a bit, his takes his tongue and glides it up on Dean's dick, making his literally scream his name. Loving the sound Dean was making, is making him want to cum right there, but he wanted to show Dean how much he means to him. When he finally takes him in his mouth, Dean bucked up hard, making Roman deep throat Dean with no problem. Roman grabbed his hips and held them down so that he could suck up and down, including the slit that was covered in precum, making him wetter. Dean had no idea what to do, no one, not including Seth, has ever made him want to cum right there, and he was about to lose it, big time.

"Shit Roman! Damn that feels good, fuck..." he grasped as he continues to try and buck, but Roman held him down so tha the can continue to suck him off, hard. "Roman, I am gonna cum if you don't stop...please.." he pants as he tries to keep from letting loose. But Roman wasn't having it. He kept his mouth on it and bobbed it up and down. Dean was withering from all this touching. Roman's mouth should have been classified as a lethal weapon, no shit, his mouth made Dean melt into a puddle of goo.

Suddenly, he heard a 'pop' as Roman's mouth left Dean's dick, making him moan in frustration, watching as Roman takes off his shorts, revealing his massive dick, making Dean stare appreicatively. But he still was rock hard and frustrated, that is, until Roman's lips found Dean's as both their dicks started rubbing together, causing some massive friction that was building up inside both of them. Dean started moving his hips to match Roman's rythum as their kisses intensified and Dean bringing Roman closer to him, with his arms around Roman's neck and Dean wrapping his legs around Roman's waist.

Roman thrusts his dick onto Dean's as they both get ready for their release.

"Roman, I am so close, fuck..."

"So am I Dean, so am I...need you to cum with me baby..so need you to cum with me.." he whispered in between the hot and sweaty kisses as he continues to rub his with Dean. That was caused Dean to scream out Roman's name again as he came...HARD between him and Roman, with Roman cumming soon after Dean did. Cum was all over their stomach and chest as they continued to pour out. Roman laid on Dean, trying to breath as both him and Dean come down from their climaxed high.

Roman finally rolled over next to Dean, who was finding his own air. Neither even knew what the other was thinking at the moment. Until Dean spoke up...

"Damn Roman, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Dean asked as he tries to get up.

Roman laughed at little. "Well, I had some practice you know. You weren't the first dick I sucked."

Dean looked at him funny but had to ask. "Who else did you suck?"

Roman looked at him, trying to laugh at his expression. "You really want to know?"

Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, you can keep that a secret. Just know that mine will be the last one you suck. But I need to go get us a clean cloth so we can clean up our mess. How is your stitches?" he asked as he leaned over to check for any blood.

"I'm fine, nothing hurts at the moment." he said as he smiled at Dean, looking content.

"Good. By right back" as he gets off the bed and into the bathroom to get the stuff cleaned up.

Dean comes out and helps both him and Roman clean up. "Stay with me Dean? Please?" he softly asked as Dean puts the cloth in the dirty clothes hamper.

Dean looks at Roman and smiles as he gets into bed and lays next to Roman, who snuggled up to Dean. "Thank you for tonight, it meant a lot to me."

"No need to thak me, I will always be there for you Ro, don't forget that..."

Roman smiles as both him and Dean drifted off to dreamland.

**A/N: this was my first attempt at a love scene between Ambreigns so hopefully I didn't disappoint! Let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thought I would put out another chapter quickly. I am not sure how ya'll like this story, but will like to continue if people like this. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Dean stirs awake and looks over at the clock beside the bed. _3:25am___it reads. They had just fallen asleep about an hour and half ago but it seemed like it was longer. He slowly sits up and looks over at Roman, who is sleeping soundly on his back. He leans over carefully and checks his scar and stitches. Seems like its healing pretty nicely, but sad that it had marred his beautiful chest. Careful not to wake Roman up, he softly traces the scar with his finger, getting a slight moan from Roman in his sleep. Dean smiles a little, knowing that Roman will think he is dreaming, slowly takes the covers off, revealing the long and hard dick that flings its self up and down. Licking his lips, he closes his eyes to remember the previous few hours that he experience absolute bliss. He remembers how Roman's mouth felt on his body, how it felt on his member. Like nothing he had ever had done to him.

Not to disrespect Seth and their sex lives together, because they had some mindblowing sex, but nothing compared to this. Him and Seth always were gentle and Seth always bottomed, since Dean never cared too. Didn't matter to Seth though, but Dean, he loves being able to lose some control, and with Seth, he didnt' do that. He was his little angel, his little sacred puppy that he choose to take care of. But with Roman, it seems like this would be more of a dominance type thing. Both are pretty much Alpha, but he would be happy to reliquinsh his control to Roman for the most part. He wonders how Roman would feel inside of him. He knows now isn't the time, but he hopes and prays that it will happen soon.

He opens his eyes and sees that Roman is still sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly so he knows he is in deep for a bit. He looks down at his dick once again, licking his lips and looking at it like its a lollipop. He softly and gently moved over and where Roman's legs were and carefully placed his hand on his semi hard cock. It instantly woke up and stood up. "Damn Roman," he whispers to himself, "hard for me already?" as he chuckles to himself while he starts to stroke it as Roman softly moans.

He continues to stroke it carefully as Dean gets to be in between his legs, carefully to not wake him right now. He wants to enjoy this while Roman is content and carefree. He sees that Roman is responding involuntarily as he bucks up to meet the sensation that Dean is currently bringing.

Dean scoots up and traces the inside of his legs, making them go apart further. "Fucking beautiful Ro, so fucking beautiful", he says as he licks his lips once more, licking the precum on his slit, before taking him in his mouth.

Roman starts to moan more and instinctively places his hand on Dean's head, making him stop for a moment. Making sure he isn't waking up yet, he pauses, but Roman's hips going up is what makes Dean start again. He sucks as he goes up and down, slurping the juices that is now helping him slick it up and down which was making Roman moan even louder. Dean holds his hips down so that he can get the full length inside his mouth without choking. Seth was big, but Roman had a dick the size of a full blown bull. He needed to accomadate him first before he could deep throat him.

"Fuck...don't stop..." he said as Dean looks up, seeing Roman's eyes for the first time. "That feels so good...". Dean smiles as he continues bobbing his head and sucking as he goes in deeper and deeper, sending shockwaves through Roman's body. He arches up as he pulls Dean's hear with one hand and pulls on the sheets beside him with the other. Dean releases Roman for a moment, making him grunt. "Now now babykins, you had your fun with me earlier, now its my turn to have fun with you. Your dick is fucking perfect for my mouth. I am gonna suck the fucking shit out of it until you scream my name over and over. Would you like that?"

Before Roman could respond, he felt the hot mouth on his dick again, making him scream as he fights to cum right then and there. "Cum for me baby, let me taste you.." Dean said as he places his mouth on his sensitive area, taking him ALL in his mouth. The harder he sucked, the harder Roman fought until he stroked him as he sucked him, making him climaxed hard inside Dean's awaiting mouth. Dean greedily swallowed as Roman screamed his name again as he continued to be sucked dried.

Roman breathing hard, trying to catch his breath as Dean licks up every last drop on Roman. Dean then takes his mouth off and licks up his abs, his chest, up to his neck, making Roman hiss and moan at the sensation that his body was feeling. Never has he ever felt his body on fire from such a soft and sensual touch like Dean's tongue. It was truly the first time he felt so complete and satified, and that wasn't even the actual sex. Only foreplay.

"Did you like that baby? huh? Did my mouth meet your expectations?" Dean playfully asked as he sucked Roman's neck by his ear, earning him a moan as he wrapped his arms around Dean's body.

"Fuck, in more ways than one. Damn you are good with your tongue." he responded as he tilts his neck a little more for better access for Dean to continue his little ministrations.

"I wanted to repay you by making you feel good, like you did for me last night, hope I didnt' disappoint.." he said as he takes Roman's face and planted a kisses on his soft, pink lips.

Roman grabs his head and hungrily kisses him back, hard, like his life depending on it. Dean responds by deeping the kiss with his tongue invading his mouth, which Roman readily accepts. Roman starts to get hard all over again from the kiss and Dean gets hard in an instant making the friction between their dicks feel so good.

"Fuck Dean, your dick feels good on mine, keep going, you feel to fucking good right now." he mumbled into Dean's mouth as he takes his hand and wraps it around both his and Roman's and starts to stroke it fast.

"Feel that baby, feel how good you feel inside my hand with yours. Feel that shit." Dean replies as he moves his mouth to Roman's earlobe and gently bites it, earning a hard thrust in his hand. "That's right, feel that shit with me Ro, feel it. Imagine that inside me, fucking me hard with your massive dick inside me. If my hand can get you hard, think of what my ass will do for you." he gritted as he thrusts along with Roman.

"Fuck Dean, you are gonna ask for it, aren't you?" he reponded as he grabs his ass and squeezes it hard, earning a groan from Dean.

"Fuck, that feels good, but you know we can't just yet, but let me show you how you feel with my hand stroking you hard and fast baby."

Roman grunts and Dean feverishly strokes their dicks together. "Shit, I about to cum Dean!"

"Then do it baby, let it go for me, cum with me..." he whispers in his ear, making Roman roll his eyes in the back of his head. "Just cum baby..."

And cum he does, hard and with a roar of Dean's name rolling off his lips as Dean continues to rub them together. A few seconds later, Dean lets go, spurting his cum, mixed with Roman, all over themselves. He continues until both are milked dry and their dicks go limp.

"Fuck Dean, that was a hellva a way to walk me up and you know I am not a person to wake up nicely." he said as he tries to catch his breath coming off his climaxed high.

Dean chuckles as he carefully rolls off Roman, and lays beside him, also trying to catch his breath."I figured that you took care of me, that I should return the favor." He winks as he slowly gets up.

"I need to get a couple of clean cloths for us, so I will be right now, okay?"

Roman nods and smiles as Dean gets up, walking naked to the bathroom that was in the bedroom, letting Roman get the full back view. _Fuck he is gorgeous with that ass swinging like that? Why have I never made a move on him?" _He thought sadly.

"Roman, you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom with two cloths.

"No babe, just thinking is all..." He responded as he takes one of the cloths and starts to clean himself up a bit.

"What about?"

"You and how stupid I was to not take a chance you on sooner."

Dean sits down besides Roman, who is now sitting up more. "Roman, listen to me, it wasn't our time yet, we didnt' know how we would have reacted back then. I didnt' know that I was gay until I hit high school and I had to keep it a secret because I wasn't sure how it was gonna be accepted."

"I found out I was gay after you and Seth got together."

Dean's eyes got wide, "What? I thought you were earlier than that!"

"Well, I sucked a few before, but it didnt really hit me until you and Seth got together. Then I knew"

"Wow, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you and Seth were getting pretty serious and I was still getting use to the idea of me being that way. I found myself attracted to you, but I didnt' want to interfere with that. I did see a guy for a short time, but it didn't work out and I figured it was best if I stayed alone."

"You were seeing someone? Who? And why didn't I, your best friend, know about this?"

"Because, you had just proposed to Seth and I didn't want you to think I was making a mistake, which by the way, I ended up doing. We only lasted a couple of weeks, it was more of a filler than anything."

"Who was it?" Dean asked as he scooted closer to Roman and held him.

Roman placed his head on Dean and gently rubbed his arms up and down. "Some guy named Kenny. He worked for us for a little bit, but he quit when I ended things with him."

"Why did you end it?"

"Cause he wasn't you..." he whispered so softly he wasn't sure if Dean heard him.

Dean did hear him, and it shocked him. But instead of saying anything, he just held Roman tighter and kissed the top of his head, knowing now how Roman felt about him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, we have a lot to do in a few hours."

Roman nods as Dean pulls the covers over both of them as they slid down and cuddled with each other. Roman gave a lot for Dean to think about. Made him see him in a new light. And decisions he needs to make and soon.

A few minutes later, they both drifted off to sleep, each thinking of the other in a different light.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I really love this story and hope that yall did too! :)**

Dean woke up first a few hours after their night together. He needed to catch up with Emma and find out what she was able to find out for him. When he saw Batistia on the tape with another guy, he was shock. Yes, they didn't get along in high school and yes, prom night accident happened, but he never thought he would try and kill Roman. He wouldn't know what to do if that would have happened. He shakes his head as he looked at Roman, who was still sleeping peacefull, and is thankful he never had to find out.

He slowly slid out of Roman's arms and got up out of bed. He needed to get coffee and some breakfast going, so he got dressed and headed downstairs. As he was doing that, he pulls out his phone and calls Emma.

Roman wakes up and looks over. He notices that Dean isn't there and neither is the clothes he had on from last night. He wonders if he dreamt the whole thing or not, kinda made him sad in a way, because he felt alone again. He carefully sits up and leans against the headboard and closes his eyes and thinks about the time in high school when they were in the locker room.

_"Hey Dean, wanna stay the night tonight? Parents are gone again, as usual and have the house to myself. We can do video games and pizza tonight, my treat!" Roman asked as both him and Dean get dressed after taking a shower from playing flag football as a day off from actual football._

_"Sure, sounds like a plan, but I need to go home first and get some stuff. I also need to stop by Plaza Mall and get the newest Call of Duty game that I have been wanting for a while." Dean replies as he finishes putting on his shirt and jacket._

_"Cool, I can come by if you like and that way we kill two birds in one stone." Roman closes his locker door and puts on his light blue jacket and picks up his backpack. _

_"That would be great if we can do that!" Dean said as he turns around as starts to head out, leaving Roman to stare at his ass. He was straight, as far as he knew, but there was something about Dean that made him question that at times. He did have a nice ass and arms. Just something about Dean makes him think things he shouldn't. Yes, he has had a lot of girls lining up to fuck him since he is in Varsity football and co captain with Dean, who also has girls lined up. Not short of sex on a weekend basis, but there are times, he wished it would be more. But at Monumental High, most of these girls just want to screw and say they got laid by the football team. Sad really, cause some of these girls seems to be pretty cool. Or at least they showed that on the outside._

_"Hey Roman! You coming or what?" Dean hollered, shaking Roman back into reality. As much as he liked Dean, he knew, deep down, it would never be. He loves women too much for Roman to even find out. And for him, he still likes women himself. But he was curious at times being around Dean._

_"Yeah, sorry, had to remember if I brought my book from chemistry class!" he lied as he didn't want Dean to think he was looking at him._

_"This is gonna be a long day and night..." he sighs as he heads out and walks with Dean, keeping his thoughts private._

That was one of the first times he admitted that he had a thing for Dean, but he was still very much into women. But in his mind, he didnt' think Dean was gay until he admitted that early that morning. He was always with a different girl almost everytime he saw him. Now that he looks back on it, it would make sense to keep that part of your self a secret, like a hidden treasure that was to never be opened.

Roman sighs, as he carefully opens his eyes and starts to get out of bed. He needed to get dressed at least and get something to eat. His stomach was rumbling so he knew it was time to eat and hopefully figure out what to do, living wise, since his place was blown to smitereens. Even thought Dean told him he could stay with him, he didn't want to feel like a charity case. He has grown to love Dean, not just as a best friend, but as something possibily more. It scared him to death because if things don't work out, he don't know what will happen, and he wants to avoid that at all cost.

Roman then starts to head out the bedroom door to head downstairs to the kitchen, where he can hear talking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Emma, what do you mean you have more information? What the hell have you been keeping from me for the last two weeks?" Dean asked harshly as he paces back and forth on the phone while trying to cook breakfast for him and Roman.

_"I am sorry, I didn't want people to get suspicious of what I was doing!"_

"Well, this makes me question where your loyalty lies and I have told you what would happen if you crossed me, don't make me do that..." he replied in a low and dangerous voice.

_"Dean, please, you are gonna really want to know what I found out. Trust me, I would never betray you, especially after what happend with Roman, please, let me email you what I found out. I think you are gonna want to know this information. I just needed to gather everything I could before I showed them to you." _Emma begged as Dean listened intently.

"Fine, but I am warning you Emma, don't do anything stupid, and send those information to my personal email, I don't want anyone from work having access to them. And after you send them, you best delete that email address so that it can't be traced. Got me?"

"_Yes, I do, will be sending them in 2 minutes, so please be on the lookout."_

"Good, will be expecting them, and not a moment later." He said as he hung up, not giving Emma time to respond.

He stopped as he looked up and saw Roman looking at him in confusion.

"Hi" he said as he put the phone down on the counter.

"Hi, what was that all about?" he wondered as he started walking over to where he was at by the stove.

"Nothing babe, just some things I need to get things down with..." he simply answered as he pulls out two plates and starts to load them up with eggs and bacon, with pancakes.

"No, you are not gonna hide things from me. From what I saw and heard, this sounds like it has to do with what happened to me. Spill it..." he softly demanded as he didnt' want to start a fight with Dean. Especially since they just found out how they felt about each other.

Dean stops and looks at Roman, whose eyes showed worry and scared.

"Come on Dean, you told me that once I got out of the hospital, you promised me that you would tell me what happened. I have the right to know who almost killed me. And it seems, from that conversation I heard just now, that you know who it is as well."

Dean sighs as he sits down at the table, putting his hands up to cover his face. He knew Roman was right, he did have a right to know, but he just didn't want to tell him yet. But in this case, he has no choice.

Roman came over and sat beside him, with his plate of food in front of him. All of a sudden, he wasn't hungry anymore, he needed to know what is going on. He pushes the plate away a little and leans back as he prepare to listen to Dean.

Dean looks up again and looks at Roman, he sees a man who, just hours ago, expressed his desires to him, now sees a man who is more like on a mission.

"Okay, here is goes..." not sure how to start.

"The day after you were shot, I went to work and called an emergency meeting with the staff to let them know what was going on with you. I left out a lot of details because I wasn't sure how to trust, other than Emma."

Roman continues to listen without any expression at the moment, which kinda scared Dean a bit, but he didnt' show it and continued to talk.

"After the meeting, which two people were missing, Ryback and Adam. Ryback called in sick and Adam was running late that day. So I was pretty suspicious of that. Ryback never calls in sick and Adam is usually never late. Turns out that Adam had a doctors appt that ran over, but Ryback still on my list as he never really looked sick. So anyways, after the meeting, I met back up with Emma to check the video recording from inside the building. I saw two guys that showed up after Emma left for the day. One had a key to get in so they were able to open it. The next screen showed them walking up to your office, knocking on it, you opening it, and he him raising the gun and shot you."

By this time, Dean's hands started shaking, prompting Roman to lean forward and grab it gently into his. He starts to run it easily, calming Dean down some. "It's okay Dean, I'm right here baby..." he says as Dean puts his other hand on top of both of theirs. It was his way of letting him know he was right there with him. Dean starts to relax as he continues.

"Then in one scene, the guy that turned around after he shot you, showed his face. And it shocked the fuck out of me when I saw how the guy was, but the other guy's face wasn't very clear, so I couldn't make out who he was."

"Who was it Dean?" Roman asked as he squeezed Dean's hands.

Dean swallows hard as he takes his one hand and grabs his orange juice and drinks it. His throat felt dry up until. The face of Batistia is still fresh in his mind.

"It was Batisita that shot you Roman..." he softly said, not quite sure if Roman heard him.

"WHAT?" He roared, making Dean jump back a little, releasing their hands in the process.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That piece of shit SHOT me? Why?" he yelled as he started pacing back and forth. Anger building up inside to a rage that would have been no match for even Hercules.

"That is what I am trying to find out. Emma is sending me information she found out in the last two weeks. We think there is a connection from prom night, but I can't be sure until I get all the info that she gathered. She told me it was gonna be worth what she found out."

Roman's rage is near boiling point as he hears Dean. To think, he almost lost his life because of Batista. He needs to find his ass and soon. He wants to know why him? And why does it connect to prom night? Killing him would be too easy, he wants to torture him. He just doesn't realize that he is already dead.

"Roman..." Dean said as he tries to touch his arms, knowing he was going to explode at anytime. This is what he was trying to avoid.

"Don't..." he said in a rather calm, but deep and dangerous tone.

"Come on babe...please, don't shut me out..." Dean replied in a small voice, which is unusual for him.

"I said Don't...you weren't the one who got fucking shot...just leave me the fuck alone."

Before Dean could respond, Roman turned and walked back down to his room. The only sound he heard was the door slamming hard and a mixture of yelling and things being destroyed. Dean closes his eyes and tears starts to fall down again. He can't lose him again...

Then he hears the ping on his phone, the emails Emma sent have been received...


End file.
